The Burnout and the Pansy
by karasu pit
Summary: A demented Gamzee and Tavros love warnings: rated M for strong language, frequent drug use, abusive relationships, and read and review I don't own Homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

The Burnout and the Pansy

First meetings

"It's useless," said a fully awake Puerto Rican boy as he sat up from his lying position on his twin sized bed. "I can't sleep I'm too excited to." A small smile formed on his face as he began to imagine how the day would play out later.

He reached over to turn on his little lamp on the nightstand, looked at his Mickey Mouse alarm clock and sighed as he realized how early it was. "4:36 am only a few more hours and I will officially be a high school student!" He squealed as he hugged his bull plushie.

But suddenly he was attacked by a wave of nervousness mixed with fear. So he stared down at his stuffed bull toy that he was recently cuddling with to see if it could give him some pearls of wisdom.

"Hey Mr. Bull can I ask you something?" The boy asked his toy like it was a live person looking it in its blank eyes.

"Sure what is it Tavros," he made the bull say in a deep voice.

"Well…uh…I'm kinda nervous about going to this new school. What if no one likes me, what do I do?" The boy asked staring at the plush hoping it would give a reasonable answer.

"It will be alright buddy, all you have to do is be yourself, be confident in all that you do and don't forget to smile! And everyone is nervous on the first day it's perfectly natural."

"Thanks Mr. Bull you always know what to say," said Tavros with a smile gently placing his toy on a pillow. "Maybe I should go ahead and get my stuff ready, hehe, I forgot to last night." Tavros then spent the rest of the morning putting supplies in his brand new lime green back pack and getting his recently bought clothes out.

"I'm finally finished and ready to go," sang the small boy as he walked down the stairs his stomach growling furiously when the delicious smell of breakfast hit his nose, "mmmm pancakes. Good morning Rufio! You ready to take me to-"Tavros stopped talking when he realized his big brother was nowhere in sight, his big smile formed into a frown.

"I guess he already left for work," the mohawked boy's words had a bit of disappointment in them but he got over it quickly when he saw a note on the kitchen table with a few bucks laying on it by the tall stack of pancakes and glass of orange juice. He read it and sighed deeply, "well it looks like I'm going to be home alone for a bit, it's a good thing he left some food money this time." Tavros hated when his brother went out on his little business trips, he always got a little depressed when he left. But it doesn't sting too badly now ever since Rufio bought him an adorable little short haired tan Chihuahua which he named Chico. He giggled when he spotted the little fat animal fast asleep on the brown living room sofa, he sure did love his puppy. After he ate the still piping hot pancakes and drank his refreshing juice he grabbed his book bag and headed out but not before he said bye to his still sleeping furry friend.

After a nice long walk through the neighborhood Tavros finally made it to his new school, but he arrived a bit too early seeing as the street lights were still shining their bright orange light and the sun wasn't even up yet. "Well nothing to do now but just wait," said Tavros sitting down on one of the schools many steps near the entrance shortly after he decided to take a quick nap.

A few minutes later the sound of someone screaming was heard a little ways away then a large amount of laughing followed. Tavros quickly sprang awake and looked around, "uh…that was weird I thought I heard something." After hearing yet another round of screaming Tavros sprang to his feet and clenched his chest, he could feel his heart beating like he had just ran a marathon. "It sounds like someone's in trouble," he whispered to himself, I have to go help. Now Tavros was scared beyond compare but he knew if he ignored the cries his conscious would tear him up inside so he bravely walked towards where the dreadful screams were coming from with his body shaking uncontrollably.

Tavros slowly walked until the terrible cries grew louder and louder. He stopped when he reached the mouth of an alley way, he cautiously peeked his head in the dark alley to see what was going on. The small boy gasped when he saw a poor kid lying on the ground getting beaten unmercifully by three other guys.

"Damn! This little fucker sure can take a hit!" Said one of the guys as he kicked the poor lad in his stomach making him cringe and cough up some blood. The boy begged for them to stop but they ignored his pitiful pleas.

"O yeah I haven't had this much fun in a good long time!" Yelled another as he stomped on the kids head repeatedly.

"This is awful," thought Tavros covering his mouth his left hand, he was trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he witnessed the brutal torture. Hearing the cries made his heart ache, he really wanted to help but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop those monsters.

Then a dark low growly voice spoke up, "alright motherfuckers that's enough, I don't want the motherfucker dead." The owner of the voice moved from the wall he was leaning on and stood in the dim light, he was tall, really tall and thin, he sported a thick black curly mane and he had some sort of clown makeup smeared on his face. He was wearing a purple hoodie and black baggy pants, like the other guys. Tavros shivered as he heard him speak, he sounded so menacing.

As their leader (well that is at least what Tavros thought he was) approached the beaten and bloody mess of the boy the three others backed off. The leader crouched down near the boy and whispered near his head, "now listen motherfucker I don't want to up and see you here in my territory again ya dig? If I catch you anywhere near here makin trouble I'll motherfuckin kill you, ya get what I'm sayin?" The boy nodded as his tears ran down his bloody and broken face. "Good," the leader grinned and smacked the crying boys face gently, "now get the fuck outta here," he ordered as he stood back up. The boy struggled immensely to get up but he somehow managed, groaning with each painful step.

Tavros decided that it would be best if he left then ya know before they could spot him and decide to beat him up. So he ran as fast as his little legs could take him and made it to school just as it opened. He stopped before he reached the entrance to grab his book bag that he had left. "Man I'm such a whimp I wanted to help that guy out but I froze up," thought Tavros biting his bottom lip in frustration. After letting out a sigh he entered the school trying to erase what he just saw and trying to focus on the new school year. He forced a big smile on his face as he walked through the doors.

A few hours later lunch was being served and Tavros was glad to have a little break from all the embarrassing introductions he was forced to do in every class he had. He hated being the center of attention, he stutters whenever he's nervous and he always blushed to freakin much, like that helps at all. After getting a tray full of barely edible food Tavros walks around the crowded area looking for a place to sit, but it looked like nobody was going to let him sit by them or there wasn't enough room for him.

Deflated from being rejected he decided to sit at a table that was backed up against a wall in back, no one was sitting there so he thought it would do. He sat his tray down then he went to hunt down the drinks, wherever they may be.

When he returned he was shocked and confused, two older looking guys were sitting at his solitary table. And one of the two was stuffing their face with HIS food! The same food that HE stood in in that long line, full of dirty line cutters, to get! Tavros pouted a bit before he confronted the food thief. "Uh…excuse me but uh…you're eating my food," said Tavros tapping the guy on his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Yelled the kid still eating the stolen food.

"Man what's wrong with this guy," thought Tavros as he backed up from the table. The aggressive guy was pretty short, so maybe he had that short man's disease.

"Calm down kk, it's too early for this," groaned another teen sitting straight across the table from the foodnapper. This kid appeared to be Asian while his friend appeared to be Latino. The Asian kid also was wearing these strange 3d glasses for some reason.

"O hell no! You don't tell me what to do you cockgargling Jew!" Screamed the mini teen standing up on the chair leaning closer to the much calmer boy.

"I'm not Jewish r-tard now sit the fuck down."

"Make me fuckass!"

Tavros was so confused by these two idiots but he couldn't help but chuckle at them.

Just as the two boys were about to throw down someone else walked up into the picture. "How's it goin motherfuckers?"

Tavros froze, he knew that deep voice. He turned around and the two locked eyes. His big chocolate eyes locked in the gaze of the strangers half lidded indigo. The much taller male smiled, "what's your name motherfucka?"

"Oh no! It's the leader of that gang I saw earlier!" Thought Tavros as he panicked, "he's going to kill me."

The Cuban's smile grew wider, "come on spit it out."

Poor little Tavros couldn't speak, his heart was beating rapidly, and he felt his cheeks growing hotter and hotter each passing second from the awkward silence. But eventually he spoke, "uh…my n-name is uh…Tavros."

"Tavros eh, that's one nice motherfuckin name", the stoner said with a big dumb smile plastered on his painted face. Then he proceeded to sit down by the same kid that stole Tavro's lunch, he turned to look at Tav and patted the seat on the other side of him, ushering him to sit. Tavros reluctantly obeyed and plopped down. They two that were arguing stopped when they noticed the unusually cheerful male sitting there.

"Well, well if it isn't old fuckface," said the small crabby kid as he sat back down, "what made you decide to come to school on this glorious day?"

The taller teen smiled, "well I wanted to come here to see you motherfuckin beautiful face man, it's so miraculous 'n shit."

Tavos couldn't help but laugh when he saw the smaller of the two's reaction, he looked so mad! But before the short guy could cuss him out the other teen joined in the conversation. "Hi Gamzee, who's your little friend," he pointed at Tavros who was still chuckling a bit who didn't noticed that he was being pointed out.

"Oh this is Tavros, he's my new bro, he's cuter than a motherfucker aint he?" He said wrapping his long arm around Tavro's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Tavros stopped laughing and tensed up, "I'm his new what?" Tavros was blushing many different shades of red as his new "bro" pulled him a little too close. This can't be the same guy I saw in the alley, he's too silly and nice to be.

"Well I've never seen the little shitstain around here before," said the dirty foodsnatcher as he continued to chow down on Tav's hard earned meal.

"Um…that's because I'm new here…it's my first day of high school," whispered Tavros trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Ah a freshmen, well let me introduce you, I'm Sollux," said the Asian teen. Then he pointed to his other friend, "and this little tiny midget that's stuffing his fat face is Karkat, were all seniors here."

"Shove it you shit eating faggot!" Yelled Karkat throwing his plastic fork at Sollux.

"Ow," said Sollux in a monotone voice as the utensil hit the side of his face.

"And I'm Gamzee motherfuckin Makara," said Tav's newly found friend with his arm still tightly around him squeezing his small body harder than was necessary.

Tavros smiled, "it's nice to meet all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

THE BURNOUT AND THE PANSY

Puppets are fun

It had been a _very_ long and difficult day for Tavros, he had just gotten home from his first day of high school and he couldn't be happier to finally be at his cozy little home. Thank goodness it was Friday.

He flopped down on the living room couch, kicked off his shoes and turned on the TV. He turned his head to the right when he saw his puppy laying on his back on the armrest still asleep. "Lazy little thing," said Tav with a loving smile as he reached out to pet the animal, stroking along his back enjoying the dogs soft silky fur.

"Boy Chico you won't believe the day I've had! It started out terrible but it eventually got a little better." The boy grabbed his pet and brought it up to his face. "I also made some friends today, well… um… I think I did."

The dog just stared at him for a second then it viciously licked his noise making Tav laugh. "You are just the cutest puppy ever!" He gushed as he forgot all of his problems when he continued to play with his puppy. He already decided to put the memory of the alley incident in the back of his mind and lock it away.

A few minutes later his phone let out a loud ding as he received a text. "I wonder whose texting me," said Tavros as he rose from the carpeted floor leaving his puppy feeling unsatisfied and alone.

He grabbed his phone off the coffee table to see who the mystery texter was. Turns out it was his good friend and coworker Nepeta. Her text said something about how boring her day had been and that she wanted him to get his fat little butt down to the puppet shop ASAP so he could tell her about his day and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tavros wondered why they couldn't just discuss the day's events over the phone but he decided it would be better to go she her instead. It would be a good excuse to get him out the house for a bit and to socialize with people he actually knew. So he put his shoes back on and headed out the door for the second time today.

In order to reach his desired destination in the fastest way possible he noticed that he had to pass by the same alley where he witnessed that boy being beaten nearly to death that morning. He stopped in the middle of the dirty alley and stared inside and almost gagged when he spotted a puddle of blood where the kid's head had lain. He took a deep breath and continued walking, but unfortunately he failed to notice the four teens that were sitting on the stoops of one of the apartment complexes that was located the other side of the alley way. The old rundown brown building looked abandoned, this is probably a popular hangout spot or a decent home for the homeless.

"Hi Tavbro! What're you doin on this side of town?" Shouted Gamzee's voice immediately when he laid his bloodshot droopy eyes on the startled boy.

Tavros stopped dead in his tracks and almost had a heart attack when he heard his name being called by that familiar voice. He turned to the guy that asked him and forced a small smiled. "Uh…hi Gamzee, I'm j-just going to…um…work t-o meet a friend." He hoped and prayed that after he answered his question Gamzee would leave him alone but he was sadly mistaken.

"Cool I didn't know you had a job," said Gamzee as he hopped down the stoop to meet up with Tavros, "mind if I tag along?"

Tavros's heart sank. He didn't want to say no to Gamzee but he also didn't want this guy come to his job and embarrass him. Before he could open his mouth to tell him no Gamzee asked the others if they wanted to come with them.

"Sure," said Sollux getting up to join them, "it's better than just sitting here doin nothing."

There was another guy there that Tavros didn't see in school. It was some white guy with a purple streak going along the side of his short black hair. He glared at Tav threw his thick glasses with a very sour look on his face. "I think I'll pass, don't wwant to get in the wway of your fun." He also had this weird stutter going on. This hipster wannabe was Eridan.

"Whateva nigga," snorted Gamzee. What about you best firend?

"Ok I'll go but only because I'm bored out of my fucking mind! Otherwise I'd just stay my ass here." Complained Karkat.

"Alright show us the way motherfucker," said Gamzee smiling down on Tav, "and maybe later when can hang out or some shit." He gave Tavros a devious toothy grin.

Geez now I can't say no, thought Tav, perhaps I can give them a quick tour then kick them out. As politely as possible that is.

"Um ok…follow me, it's not t-too far from here."

After about 8 minutes they were at Tav's job. It was a small but nice little white building with the words Puppet masters on the windows written in various colors.

"What the fuck? You work at a puppet store? That's weird." Stated Karkat with a smug look. "Fucking dumbass white people and their creepy as hell puppets!"

"Yeah puppets kinda freak me out," agreed Sollux looking at the creepy display of marionettes in the window, "they have no life in their eyes!"

"Don't pay them no mind Tavbro," said Gamzee as his puffed out a thick cloud of smoke from his recently lighted weird shaped cigarette, "I think it's pretty motherfucking cool that you work here. Puppets, there just full of miracles aint they?"

"Um… yeah sure." Said Tavros not really paying attention to the others, his mind was elsewhere at the moment. How would his friends at the shop react to him bringing these clowns in with him? Well it was too late to turn back now.

"Alright guys…um…follow me. Also p-please don't touch anything. And Gamzee can you put out your cigarette, sorry but there is a strict no smoking policy." Gamzee let out a low growl as he reluctantly threw his precious blunt on the sidewalk and proceeded to crush it under his right foot. And with that the shy boy opened the front door and led the others in.

As soon as they walked in Tavros was called out by his best friend. "Hi Tavros!" Yelled the energetic petite girl wearing her famous kitty hat as she tackled poor Tavros almost making him fall over backwards, but luckily Gamzee was close behind him so he just bumped into the tall Cuban and rather hard to.

"Damn, you need to watch were your goin guys," whined Gamzee as he pushed Tavros away then proceeding to rub his aching stomach from the impact.

"Sorry," Tav whispered looking up at Gamzee, blushing from mild embarrassment, "it w-was an accident."

"Naw it's all good man," Gamzee gave a quick an apology then he walked over to see the puppets in the shop.

"Sorry about that!" Said Nepeta as she brought Tav into a tight hug. "Anyways who are the weird kids you dragged in here with you?" She stared at them with dangerously narrowed eyes. "They look like they might rob us or something."

"There just friends from school and they wanted to see the shop, I hope it's ok that I brought them." Tavros looked up at her with his big brown eyes and Nepeta's heart exploded from the sheer cuteness and she hugged him tighter almost cracking one of his ribs.

"Yeah it's fine. But they have to leave in like 5 minutes cause I have to close shop tonight." The two finally broke the hug and went over to see what the 3 teens were doing.

"Hey Tavtard who's this ugly bitch?" Asked Karkat as she pointed towards an oversized torso of a puppet that was wearing the attire of a nun that was propped on top of a pulpit.

"Please don't use such offensive language in my store," someone ordered in a calming but assertive voice. Karkat slowly turned around when he heard heavy breathing to see a giant man wearing a pair of cracked sunglasses. "And don't insult the puppets or I'll have to kick you out." He kept punching his hand making sure to intimidate the little punk.

"Calm down Equius, it's not like they can hear or anything." Nepeta said as she strode over with Tavros close behind.

"Or can they!?" Shouted Sollux who was hiding behind Gamzee. "I've seen that movie Chucky and Small Soldiers! I don't fool with that shit!" He was just freakin the fuck out the whole time they were there.

"Well Karkat that puppet is named Sister Mary Onette," said Tavros trying to conceal his laughter but doing a terrible job, "get it?" He let out a few chuckles while nudging Karkat's arm with his elbow and winking.

"No I don't fucking understand! And don't ever touch me again pussyboy or I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands and shove then down that shithole you call a throat!" The small Puerto Rican flinched and back away slowly.

A low growl could be heard emanating from Equius and he clenched both of his fists.

"You're alright man, you're alright," Gamzee whispered as he ruffled the short Latino's black hair in a vain attempt to calm him down.

"Why you! Fuck you, you cocksucking motherfucking cunt!" At long last Karkat finally exploded and poor Gamzee felt his horrendous wrath.

But before Equius could grab the terrible visitors and toss them out into the traffic filled street Tavros came to the rescue. "Hi guys, I got an idea. Um… want to make your very own puppets. I can show you…if you want to."

"What a great idea Tav," sang Nepeta rounding up all the teens and not so gently pushing then all inside a tiny secluded room located in the back. "Don't take too long or you'll be spending the night here!" Then the door slammed shut.

"What…just happened," asked Sollux looking around the room. "Where are we?"

After about 20 minutes or so and a lot of complaining by the guys followed by a volley of curses being spewed out of Karkat the awful looking puppets were done. Each puppet looked like its creator, well somewhat.

"You guys want to put on a puppet show? It's tons of fun," asked Tavros grabbing his little look alike puppet and heading behind a small puppet theater that was located in the corner of the room. "I'll show you how it's done k."

**Sorry about this silly chapter, I kinda needed it to get the plot moving. But bear with me it's going to get better and crazier. In the next chapter we get to see a puppet show! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Burnout and the Pansy

Fuck it I popped one

"Hi! My name is Tavros and I love to uh…sing and dance!" Tavros was making his look alike hand puppet talk while the others were looking confused, well except for Gamzee who was blazed out of his mind due to the pills he popped before the show. He was enjoying the play a bit too much.

"Wow! This is the best motherfuckin thing I've seen in my whole motherfuckin life yo!" Yelled Gamzee as he clapped and cheered Tavros on.

"Goddammit Gamzee," said an exasperated Karkat rubbing his temples, "I'm so tired of your retarded ass."

Gamzee responded by putting his index finger to his mouth and shushing his insulting friend.

Karkat huffed and turned his attention to his glasses wearing friend. "Hey Sollux can you believe this guy? He's actually enjoying this shitty puppet show."

"Be quiet kk, this is the best part," whined Sollux trying to watch the puppet dance. "I'm actually enjoying this."

"Please remind me why I hang out with you guys again? I mean seriously I'm getting a fucking ulcer from all the stress you fuckasses put me through every single goddamn day!"

When he noticed the others not paying him any mind he reached over and popped Sollux upside his head. "Listen to me pillowbitter!" He screeched.

Sollux grabbed Karkat's hand and gave him a threatening glare, "I swear to God kk, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to lock you in the basement again, and I'll throw Eridan in there with you."

Karkat glared right back for a few seconds but he eventually backed down, "fine, you win this round Captor," he said slapping Sollux's hand away.

"Ok guys it's your turn," said Tavros emerging from behind the puppet theater, "there's three chairs behind the theater, just sit down and say whatever comes to mind." Tavros explained as he walked over to his seat. "Oh! And try not to show any skin."

"Hell yeah! Let's do this shit motherfuckers!" Said Gamzee skipping over to the small puppet theater with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait for me!" Yelled Sollux happily running to join Gamzee behind the miniature stage. "This is going to be fun!" He said sitting down in the middle.

Karkat wasn't in any hurry to do this and he moaned and ground loudly as he slowly approached the theater. When he finally made it he plopped down at the end. He tried to ignore the annoying chuckles coming from his two friends as they prepared themselves for the show.

"Ok guys, you can start know," Tavros called out. "I can't wait to see this," he thought as he cracked a smile.

The first puppet to make an appearance was little Gamzee, "hi I'm Gamzee and I love…uh…well shit I motherfuckin forgot."

"It's alright Gamzee, how about you three just make up a fun little story," Tavros suggested giggling.

"Wait I got an idea," said Karkat grabbing Gamzee puppet. "My name is Gamzee and I'm a retarded retard that just loves to annoy the shit out of my only so called friend Karkat!" Yelled Karkat mocking Gamzee's voice. "I listen to God awful music and I'm a member of some dumb as fuck religion. And on top of that I like to roam around the house in my boxers every morning so the whole fucking world can see my morning wood! I just love to make people uncomfortable!"

"Ok! Ok! Two can play that game motherfucker!" Gamzee snatched Karkat's poorly done puppet and said in his best Karkat voice, "look at me I'm Karkat and I'm always so motherfucking mad for no reason! Wait there is a reason, I'm always pissed because I'm so goddamn short! And I envy my bitchtits best friend Gamzee because he's so tall and awesome! Listen to me swear, shit titty ass fuck bitch dick motherfuck. Also I really love to wear makeup and dress up like a woman when I'm alone! Mmm, pretty, pretty dresses!"

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Screamed Karkat at the top of his lungs.

"I'm so uncomfortable," cried Sollux unfortunately smack dab in the middle of this terrible puppet play trembling in fear.

Just as things were getting worse, even with Tavros trying to calm things down, Equius burst through the door, "all of you are banned from this store. Now get out." He growled trying to control his anger but his rage was waxing hotter and hotter.

"Sorry guys I tried to stop him," said Nepeta from on top of Equius' broad shoulders. "I thought your play was hilarious by the way. Well from what I could hear from behind the door."

Moments later the trouble makers were outside the shop. "I didn't even get a turn," whined Sollux squeezing his neglected puppet.

Tavros was still inside saying goodnight to his friends. "Bye Tavros! See you later," said Nepeta waving goodbye, "I'll call ya later. Also please be careful around those guys, I just don't trust them." Her voice was full of concern for her young friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye now!" Tavros said exiting the shop and joining the others. "Man it sure got dark fast, I hope I can find my way home." Tavros had never went to the puppet shop right before it closed or stayed out anywhere too far from home that late before. Plus his sense of direction was horrible.

"I can walk you home," Gamzee offered approaching Tav taking a long drag of yet another blunt, "that is if you want me too," he continued exhaling a small toxic cloud threw his mouth as he spoke then the rest from his nose.

"Um…o-ok, thank's Gamzee." Tavros smiled up at the smoking male. "That's really nice of you…well…uh…. considering we just meet and all."

"Don't motherfuckin mention it."

"Well me and Sollux are gonna go home now," interrupted Karkat walking off in the opposite direction with his friend following, "and don't take too long, wouldn't want you to miss dinner. You know who's cooking tonight and said someone will give you a long ass lecture if you're late."

"Don't worry I'll be quick," assured Gamzee smiling back at the two.

"Night Tavros, see ya Monday," shouted Sollux.

"Goodnight Sollux," said Tav waving back. "Goodnight Karkat!"

Karkat responded by grunting not bothering to look back.

"And don't worry, I won't charge you for the puppets!"

"Ok, now let's get you home Tavbro," said Gamzee as he started walking down the barely populated dimly lit street going the same route they came. The wind was blowing a pleasant cool breeze making the walk through the sinister street strangely enjoyable to the easily frightened boy. He was walking right up under Gamzee the whole time and clung closer to him whenever the occasional shadow of an unidentified person leaked across a roadway.

The two continued their walk, not saying a thing to each other, trying to find Tav's hidden home for what seemed like 3 hours but in reality it was more like 10 minutes, I mean seriously, how do you get lost when your house is like 5 minutes away from your current location?

"Ok, I now know the way Gamzee." Finally Tavros spoke up when he recognized where they were, "just follow me," he cut in front of the other teen and lead the way until they reached the small house. They stopped when they got to the front of the wrap around porch. "Thanks Gamzee, for walking me home. Um…if you want you can…come inside for a few minutes…that is if you want to I mean." Tavros asked unlocking then opening the front door starting to walk through the doorway.

"Sure, but I can't all up n stay too long ya ding."

"Ok, come on in then!" Tavros reached out and grabbed Gamzee's arm, pulling him in. The little tan teen was filled to the brim with joy, Gamzee was his first friend that actually wanted to hang out with him inside his house, except for Nepeta, and she always wanted to come over to pester him.

"Nice digs," Gamzee said looking around the living room admiring the pretty spiffy furniture, the spotless eggshell colored walls adorned with countless precious pictures, and all the knickknacks that were stacked on the shelves. He smiled to himself when he saw Tav's family portrait hanging above the fireplace, they looked like the perfect family with the pretty mom, strong husband, fun son and older brother, and the badass spoiled little kid. He envied how happy they all looked. "Damn, I wonder how I might have turned out if my folks actually gave two shits about me."

"Have a seat," Gamzee stopped daydreaming when he heard Tavro's saying something from the kitchen, "and I'll get you something to drink."

"Cool," Gamzee sat on the comfy chocolate colored sofa. He let out a soft gasp when he felt something small moving under his thighs. "What the hell," he sprang up to see what was squirming around down there.

"Oh that's my puppy Chico," Tavros walked into the room with two tall glasses of lemonade and sat them down on the coffee table, "isn't he the cutest little fatty you've ever seen!" Gamzee wasn't impressed, he couldn't stand those little rat dogs, but for Tavros' sake he hid his disgust.

"Oh yeah, he's motherfucking adorable," the older teen went in to give the dog a gentle pat but Chico wasn't having it. The obese Chihuahua lunged at his hand and bit down forcing a scream out of boy, "motherfuck! That hurts like a motherfuckin motherfucker!"

"I'm sorry! He's never done that before," Tavros grabbed the snarling dog making it release it death grip on Gamzee's now bleeding hand. "He's usually nice to strangers." He popped the puppy on his nose and put him in the guest bathroom as punishment.

Gamzee cursed under his breath as he inserted his wounded hand inside his mouth. "Here let me see," Tav reached up and pulled Gamzee's hand away from his drooling mouth and brought it to his face then he gave it a quick inspection. "You're ok, it's just a few scratches," Tavros released the clowns hand and walked over to pick up the drinks. "Now let's have some nice homemade lemonade and chat ok."

"Sounds good to me," Gamzee sat back down on the sofa with Tavros doing the same and offering an ice cold beverage to him.

"Soooo, Tavbro, where are your parents? They like out on a date or somethin?" Gamzee asked before taking a sip from his way too sweet lemonade.

"Well…um…I don't know, their probably in bed by now," Tavros answered picking up his glass from the table, "it's been a while since I last spoke to them."

"Are they upstairs right now or…at a motel or what?" Gamzee asked for the second time feeling confused.

"No, they live in a place called Caguas down in Puerto Rico," Tav answered, "I stay with my older brother Rufioh. Though he's out of town at the moment," Tavros said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok, that's cool, but…um…why do you live with your older brother," Gamzee asked again, are your parents deadbeats or something?"

"No! It's not like that!" Tavros was starting to get a little defensive over the topic. "It's just…they wanted me to move to America with my brother so I could have a better life. My parents were really poor and they couldn't afford to feed me, let alone themselves, even with the two jobs my father had, so about five years ago they shipped me out here to be with my older brother. I like it here and everything but I still miss my parents deeply."

"Sorry man, didn't mean to upset you or nothin," said Gamzee scratching the back of his head. "How about I tell you about my parents, would you like that?"

Tavros nodded.

"Alright but you asked for it. Well I've never meet my dad, because he was a john and my mom was the hooker he paid for. All I know about him is that he's some Cuban didn't use protection when they fucked and 9 months later I popped out. But unfortunately my mother was still young when she had me, I think she was 17. She had no idea how to raise a kid and I suffered because of it. For example, I remember her letting some of her clients fuck me raw a few times for some extra dough."

"I'm sorry to hear that, said Tavros lightly placing his small hand over Gamzee's, "that must have been a traumatic experience for you."

"Shit man, it was pure hell. But she was a little considerate, before some fuckin pedophile would take me she would always drug me up to help with the pain. It helped to some extent. But because of that I'm a no good dirty drug addict." He laughed at his statement but he still had this sorrow etched in his face.

Tavros remained silent as Gamzee paused for a few seconds.

"A few years back I ran away from home with my older brother, well half-brother. We lived on the streets for some time, spending our days begging for food or money. That all stopped when we decided to join this gang, the infamous Moreno Crime Family. They were the ones that raised us, they were our true family. I owe them my life, so I can't leave the gang, I can never leave. My brother wanted to leave but in order to they said he had to cut out his own tongue so he couldn't tell anyone the gangs business. That's rule number 5. No snitching."

"Did…did he do it?" Asked Tavros leaning closer to the other teen.

"Yeah, he did. And I was forced to watch, they wanted to remind me what would happen to me if I wanted to be free."

"That's awful," whispered Tavros.

"It's not all that bad, I mean I'm pretty high up in the hierarchy in the gang now and I make a fuck load of money, and it's all because of my loyalty. But I've done a lot of fucked up shit that I'm not proud of to achieve that status."

Tavros was speechless, he had no idea gang life was so terrible.

"Now. What else do you want to know about little ol me?" Asked the clown changing the subject seeing as he was telling Tav way too much.

"Um…where do you live now Gamzee? Like do you have your own place?"

"Well Tavbro I live in a boarding house right on the outskirts of town."

"That sounds pretty cool, do you enjoy living there?"

"Fuck no!" Gamzee laughed. "There's like," he counted on his fingers, "nine other motherfuckers living in that old house. Not including yours truly and my bro."

"Would you mind if I visit you at your house one day?" Asked Tav out of the blue.

"Sure. You can come over tonight and we could have a slumber party I don't care," Gamzee shrugged.

"Uh…how about I stop by tomorrow and spend the night," Tav suggested.

"K, I'll come by here around 3 and pick you up. But I'm going to warn you right motherfuckin now, everyone in that house is crazy so don't all up and freak out or nothin."

Tavros laughed, "Ok I'll heed your warning."

"Good, now it's time for me to up n bounce." Gamzee finished off the rest of his lemonade and placed the empty glass on the coffee table he stood up stretching a bit. "Wanna walk me to the door and kiss me goodnight?" He teased.

"Um…ok," Tavros got up and showed Gamzee the door, "but I ain't kissin no one," he said jokingly.

"Oh yeah before I forget," Gamzee abruptly stopped in front of the doorway reached in his pocket and pulled out little jade stone pendent that was carved in the shape Chinese letters. "Here you can have this," he tossed the charm over to Tavros.

"What is it?" Tav asked staring at the piece of jewelry.

"That my friend is a lucky jade Chinese character pendent, it's supposed to bring you happiness. It hasn't really done anything for me maybe it can help you."

"Thanks Gamzee, it sure is a beautiful shade of green. Green's my all-time favorite color to by the way," Tav said ogling over the small stone.

"Don't motherfuckin mention it bro, but in order for it to work you have to keep it with you at all times."

"Ok, I'll keep it with me always." A nice little warm smile made its way known on Tav's face.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow," Gamzee then proceeded to walk down the same dark path that he just came from with Tavros watching his every step until he was completely out of sight.

"I'm going to try to save him," thought Tavros receding back into his house, "even if it kills me."

**In the next chapter we get to meet the boarding house family. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Burnout and the Pansy

A strong one

"Please be a dear and hand me a wooden spoon Mituna," asked Kankri as he was tending to his rolls he just pulled out of the oven. "I need to start stirring the mashed potatoes, I've neglected them for far too long."

"Dah ok," said the special black and yellow bumble bee helmet wearing adult saluting the chief before he ran off to find the utensil that was locked away in one of the giant spacious kitchens many drawers.

Mituna was having some trouble distinguishing the differences between a spoon and a fork after he opened one of the cabinets that was filled with the eating devises. "Ummmmm….uh….I don't know!" He yelled spazing out and talking gibberish.

"Here let me help," suddenly an angelic voice appeared. A long slender arm reached out from behind him and into the cabinet grabbing the right spoon. "This is the big wooden spoon you were looking for, see, it's big and it's brown." Someone explained in a soothing voice bringing the spoon to his face.

"Ohhhh…that's Feferi!" Said Mituna snatching it from her hand and bounding off to give it to Kankri.

"Good boy Mituna! You found it," praised Kankri taking the spoon. "You're such a good helper."

"Nuh uh she found it not me!" Mituna pointed to the shirtless long chestnut haired hippy that was standing in the corner smiling at the two and adjusting her pink shades.

"Feferi! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't walk around the house without a shirt on!" Screamed the red sweater wearing Latino. "You know good and hell well how I feel about that!"

"It's my right as a woman to walk around as I wish, it's my body." Said Feferi in a calm tone walking over to the two, "there is nothing sinful about the female form." She said this while groping her small tits.

"I don't want to hear it! Now please leave!" Kankri covered his eyes as she got closer. "I don't want to see your privates." He whined as his face grew redder.

"Ok, then I'll take my leave," she gracefully turned around and left the brightly lit kitchen. "Call me when dinners ready please sir." She called out. "I'll be in the living room with the others."

"Fine, but please, when you come back to eat make sure you are wearing the appropriate attire." Kankri yelled back. "Not just your Buddha necklace and a short skirt!"

Kankri calmed himself down and turned to Mituna. "I'm sorry you had to witness that awful display Mituna, now can you please hand me those deviled eggs that are over there on the counter," asked Kankri as he started stirring the potatoes.

"Fuck your eggs," replied Mituna right before he left the kitchen laughing abandoning poor Kankri.

"Sigh…I'm too old for this," thought the frustrated adult.

40 Minutes later Gamzee arrived. "I'm hooooome," he sang opening the front door, "what's for dinner?" He asked slamming the door behind him with his foot.

"Look who finally made it to the party," shouted a somewhat plump Chicagoan girl with short shaggy black hair that always had her two golden eyebrow rings in from the crowded living room. "You're a little late don't ya think? Where ya been baby?"

"Sup Meenah," Gamzee made his way over to where the others were, "I had to take care of some business real quick. It's all good now," he slammed down on his personal rocking chair that was set right beside the old out of order fireplace.

"Yeah if ya consider walkin some little bastard home as business," laughed Meenah spreading out on the crimson colored sofa putting her legs on Sollux lap and resting her head in Karkat's. "Karkat told me all about it!"

"Dwaaaaa! That's so sweet of you Gamzeeeee!" Said the houses blind girl from the love seat she was sitting on. "Big bad Gamzee helping a po wittle scawed boy find his way home." She mocked cackling while the others roared with laughter. "And here I was thinking you were some kind of badass."

"Shut up! The kid needed help so I helped him, got a motherfuckin problem with that?" Gamzee shot them all a very intimidating death glare.

"Oh please! We all know you aint gonna do shit," said Karkat pushing Meenah's head off his lap. "Now either shut the fuck up or get the fuck out."

"You dick!" Yelled Meenah falling off the couch and onto the cherry hard wood flooring.

"Be quiet you guys!" Whined Eridan from the floor laying in front of the TV, "this is the best part of the movie!"

"Shut up Eridan, you're the only one watching this stupid kid's movie," said Sollux throwing a decretive pillow at the poser.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so stupid!" Yelled Mituna from the corner he was hiding in.

"Why can't we all just live in peace and harmony?" Asked Feferi from the love seat she was sharing with Terezi. "Here let's all get naked and form a love circle and talk about our feelings."

"Fuck no," said Meenah getting up from the floor, "I can't believe I'm even related to your dumb hippy ass."

"What's all the yelling about," asked Kankri walking in the room carrying a plate of food for Gamzee.

"Kankri! Sollux is being ignorant!" Cried Eridan. "He threw a pillow at me and said my favorite movie was stupid!"

"Oh be quiet or I'm going to shut off the cable again," threatened Kankri handing Gamzee his food. "I made your one of your favorites Gamzee, chicken cordon bleu with homemade mashed potatoes, fresh green beans, fluffy buttered up rolls, and deviled eggs."

Gamzees eyes sparkled with delight, "thanks man! You're the best motherfucker a motherfucker could ask for!" He sprang up from the chair and grabbed the plate. "I'm going to go eat this in my room," he announced to everyone. "Goodnight motherfuckers, so ya tomorrow."

"Awwww! You're leaving us," said Meenah sitting back down between Karkat and Sollux. "That's not cool!"

"Did we hurt the little boy's feelings?" Asked Terezi taunting. "Are you gonna go cry yourself to sleep?"

Gamzee stopped in his tracks, looked over to the girls and calmly said, "Shut the fuck up you fugly bitches." He turned back around and continued walking.

"Geeeeez! Whats up his butt?" Asked Terezi surprised at his blunt insult.

"Oooooooooo! He said a swore," shouted Mituna from the corner. "He gonna get on trouble!"

"I love you Mituna," said Meenah laughing at his comment, "your way too funny man."

"Shut upppppp!" Screamed Eridan slamming his first on the ground to show the others that he wasn't playing. "I said I'm watching Harry Potter!"

"No one wants to watch Harry butthole pussy Potter but you, you hipster faggot," said Karkat throwing another pillow at his head earning a pathetic yelp from the glasses wearing teen.

Gamzee was on his way to his room to finally get some peace and quiet away from those loud ass motherfuckers that would no doubt be up all night watching those cult classic movies. As he made his way up the spiral staircase he noticed someone walking down it.

"Yo! Gamzee, how ya doin?" It was just the greaser wannabe Cronus. "We missed ya at dinner. I assume ya were busy with something?" He asked pulling a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Yeah, I had to help out a friend," Gamzee responded still walking up the stairs.

"Oh I see. You got some from what's her face again didn't ya?" He took out a lighter from his front pocket.

"What are you talkin about motherfucker?" Gamzee growled as he stopped walking inches away from the older male.

"Dude don't try to hide it. I know what went down. Your hangin out with that Vriska chick again aint ya?" He blocked Gamzee's way looking him straight in his indigo eyes, "I keep tellin ya that she's bad news."

"So what if I am, it's none of your goddamn business."

Cronus laughed shaking his head, "I care about ya Gamzee, I really do and I don't want to see ya hurt by that slut so just be careful alright."

"Whatever you say dad," Gamzee forced his way passed the greaser and went on to his room. Eating some delicious deviled eggs along the way.

Cronus lit the fag and brought it to his mouth watching Gamzee descend down the dark hallway. "That boy," is all he could say as he went down the staircase puffing out a cloud of smoke.

When Gamzee finally made it to his room he slowly opened the door and shouted, "Kurloz! I'm home, where you at!?" He took off his dirty purple shoes and laid them by the door, if he didn't Kurloz would be on his ass, he was a germaphobe to some extent after all. Soon after he was greeted by his older brother.

"_Welcome back bro! How was your motherfuckin day?" _He asked signing emerging from his room wearing his red Mickey Mouse footie pajamas.

"It was alright." Gamzee answered walking over to the mini kitchen to get a fork. "A little stressful though." He sat down at the tiny island table about to consume his long awaited meal.

"_Sorry to hear that bro_," a little frown formed on the mutes face, he made his way to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator.

"Naw, it's ok," said Gamzee before taking a bite out of his roll. "I've had worse days."

Kurloz took out a cold 2 liter bottle of grape faygo and placed it on the table, "_here ya go, I bought this for ya today." _

"Thanks bro, that was motherfuckin sweet of you," said Gamzee grabbing the bottle and twisting the top off enjoying the satisfying hiss it made.

"_You're welcome, now I'm going back to bed," _Kurloz signed right before he went back into the darkness from wince he came.

Gamzee was sure a happy camper eating that plate full of mouthwatering food and drinking his famed wicked elixir. It had been a hot minute since he last had such a good meal.

"All right time for me to crash," Gamzee got up from the table not bothering to clean up the mess he made and not giving a shit if Kurloz chewed him out later for it. He was just too tired to care.

He dragged himself into his medium sized room that was full of things that was associated with either scar face paraphernalia or juggalo merchandise. He took off his purple hoodie and threw it off into a corner and slipped out of his baggy black pants letting them fall. Leaving just his white t-shirt and blue boxers on.

"Damn that feels so motherfuckin good," he said flopping down on his queen sized bed. Something caught his eye as he turned his head to where his pants were. "Oh yeah, forgot about the little guy," said the teen getting up and walking over to the baggy pants picking up his puppet that was sticking out of one of the pockets. "It sure was fun when I played with this thing," he chuckled thinking about the argument he and Karkat had back in the shop. Gamzee decided to place the little hand puppet on his nightstand and keep it there. He let out a long sigh as he laid back down, "I really hope tomorrow goes well." He grabbed his bottle of Nyquil off the nightstand and chugged it, he couldn't sleep without it. He also popped a few sleeping pills for good measure.

As he closed his eyes he saw the image of Tavros for some reason. He was staring up at him with those big chocolate doughy eyes of his and smiling happily. Gamzee smiled as the images of his new bro kept appearing in his head. "He sure was a cute little guy." He thought as he drifted off into a deep drugged induced sleep.

**Stay tuned for a weird sleepover. By the way….chicken cordon bleu is good. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Burnout and the Pansy

Sing me a song boss

"Ok its 2:46, he should be hear any minute." Tavros was a nervous wreck, he kept staring at his watch carefully keeping track of the time. He was sitting on the swing that was at the end of the houses porch waiting for Gamzee to pick him up.

He spent most of the morning getting ready for the day, styling his brown hair making sure it was nice, fluffy, and full and picking out one of his newer outfits, just a simple white short sleeved shirt with golden horizontal strips and some tight white shorts. He also made a huge fuss over what to put in his overnight bag, so much so that he had an actual argument with his Mr. Bull plushie over the silly matter. If it wasn't for Mr. Bull Tav would had packed everything but the kitchen sink. In the end he listened to wise old Mr. Bull and brought his tooth brush and other toiletries a change of clothes, his nightgown and his trusty flip phone. He decided to double check his bag and make sure he had everything one last time. As he did this a blue Volkswagen hippy van pulled up in the drive way.

"Hi Tavbro!" Shouted Gamzee from the driver's seat after he lowered the manual window. "You ready to go my cool little motherfucker?"

"Uh…y-yeah," Tavros stuttered as he zipped his bag back up now knowing he had everything. "I'm coming," he grabbed the bag and walked over to the old rusted van.

"We gonna have a good time today," said the laidback teen getting out the car to open up the back for his buddy. He slid the door open and continued to talk, "Hop in motherfucka."

But before Tavros could get in Gamzee grabbed him by his waist and placed him in the empty seat behind the drivers making the startled boy gasp, "e-excuse me!"

"Also I hope you don't motherfucking mind but I brought these three along with me." He pointed to Karkat who was in the passenger seat then at Sollux and Eridan that were chillin in the back. He gave Tav a smile and slammed the door shut.

"Umm…hi guys," he greeted to the other passengers, "how are you doing today?"

"Hi Tavros," Sollux was the first to answer, "Were all good."

"Shut your fucking mouth Sollux, you don't know how were doing," snapped Karkat leaning his seat back a bit in a huff. He must had been in a pretty pissy mood to just snap at a friendly greeting like that.

"Hey, wwe kinda meet the other day, but I'm Eridan," called the hipster moving from his seat in the very back to sit by Tav. "Charmed I'm sure," it sounded like he was some important king or something talking down to a lowly peasant.

"Umm…nice to meet you Eridan," Tavros smiled at the snooty teen, "I'm Tavros."

"Alright buckle up Tavbro," said Gamzee after he took his place back in front of the steering wheel and closed the door. "You know, safety first and all that shit."

"I already did," said Tavros looking at Gamzee in the rear view mirror grabbing the seat belt to show him.

"Cool," Gamzee turned the key in the ignition starting up the old beaten up van whilst looking back at Tavros threw his sunglasses using the mirror.

"Uh…where exactly are we going first," Tav asked, "unless were just going to spend the day at your house."

"Well Tavbro were gonna do some ridding around first," Gamzee answered backing out of the drive way and onto the busy traffic. "That is, if that's cool with you."

"That's ok with me!" Assured Tavros starting to feel a little nervous. "So…uh…what's the first stop?"

"Sweet mother of fuck! Stop asking so many questions you little shit before I leap back there and kick you square in the nuts!" Yelled Karkat turning around facing Tavros and shacking his fist.

He yelped in pain when he received a hard punch in the arm from Gamzee. "What the fuck!" He screamed at the snickering Cuban. "That fucking hurt you island beaner!"

"Shut up you big baby!" Gamzee said with a few giggles, "now stop pestering the kid or I'll kick you out this motherfuckin car, you know I will to."

Karkat mumbled something shooting daggers at Gamzee while rubbing his sore bruised arm.

"What was that motherfucka?" Gamzee asked sweetly in a sing song tone.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Shouted Eridan grabbing the sides of Karkat's seat and shaking the daylights out of it. "I don't wwant to get in an accident!"

Just before Karkat could attack the scarf wearing Caucasian Gamzee turned up the volume of the radio blasting the music throughout the van and startling the other teens. The car vibrated violently due to the wickedly strong bass.

"Take your nose off my keyboard. What you bothering me for? There's a room full of niggas!" Gamzee started to sing along to the song that was playing. "What you following me fooor!?"

"Why are you singing!?" Screamed Karkat covering his now numb ears with his palms. "You fucking know how much I hate that shit!"

"This aint no fuckin sing along," he continued to sing with a smile on his face taking pleasure from aggravating his best friend. "So girl, what you singing fooooor!?"

Sollux laughed and decided to join in for the hell of it, "it's cause we blowing like a C4. Got my heart blowing like a C4!"

"Stop it!" Yelled the short Latino banging his head against the dashboard. Eridan wasn't enjoying the music either, he was a straight up square, plugging his ears up with his fingers and talking about how vulgar rap was.

Tavros shocked everyone when he started to sing. "20, keep the bar rolling. Fake ID's and the trash we going straight to the top. Rooftop close with a hand full of girls and they all so foreign." He was actually raping the song word for word and getting into it.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead Tavbro! With ya bad motherfucking self!" Gamzee cheered and clapped for his bro.

"Please kill me now!" Begged Karkat with his hands folded like he was praying.

A little later Gamzee pulled into the parking lot of a nearby Publix, "listen up motherfuckers," he yelled out as he parked the van and turned the radio down. "Were here to get some supplies for the party tonight," he turned around to make eye contact with the others. "So don't buy unnecessary shit and don't break shit." He glared at Karkat, "especially you Mr. I need chocolate covered pretzels to live."

The Latino grunted and flipped him off.

"Ok, now we are all gonna meet back here in 30 minutes that should be plenty of time. Now get the motherfuck out my motherfucking van you miserable motherfuckers."

They all did what they were told, Eridan partnered up with Karkat to find the snacks, Sollux was in charge of the drinks, so that left Gamzee and Tavros to find the perfect cake.

"Kar, I don't think wwe need all that food," Eridan confronted his friend after seeing Karkat pulling almost all of the potato chips from the shelves and into the cart. "You're gonna wwaste all our money on those."

"Shut your face. These are the limited edition chocolate cover chips I've been waiting for. The shits delicious." Karkat brought one of the bags up to his chest and hugged it.

"Fine! I'll go get some cupcakes then!" Eridan stormed off to the next aisle. "And some gelato!" He shouted.

"Alright what drinks should I get," Sollux asked himself looking over all the alcoholic beverages walking up and down the aisle. "Damn, none of this shits any good!" He yelled grabbing one last bottle of wine, "I want the strong stuff! Not just regular beer or dainty wine."

But then he saw it. Sitting right there at the end of the aisle on the bottom self. It's bright green glow made his heart race and his eyes sparkle. "It can't be," he whispered slowly walking over to the large bottle. "I don't believe it," he grabbed the glass bottle and brought it closer to his face to read the label. A large smile formed on the Asians face. "Oh yeah! It's the legendary Green Fairy!" He jumped up and clicked his heels together in pure glee. "That is what I'm talkin about! Now I gotta go find some sugar cubes to go with this," he then wondered off the find what he wanted.

"How about that one," asked Tavros pointing toward a beautiful vanilla cake that was covered in all kinds of colorful fruits and various nuts. "It looks so scrumptious," said the smaller teen practically licking his lips as he stared at the masterpiece pressed up against the glass. Gamzee noticed he was bent over a little with his fat bum sticking out, he took the opportunity to tease the boy.

"If that's the one you want," Gamzee said as he pressed his crotch into the younger male's backside, "it sure does look sweet, just like a motherfuckin miracle," he bent down a bit so he could whisper in Tav's ear. "Ya feel me?"

Tavros was frozen in fear, he couldn't say anything and his face was a hot glowing red when he felt something hard slowly rubbing up and down his plump ass.

"Hey, hey, hey!" To Tav's relief the baker came to the rescue, "you kids gonna buy something or fuck each other?" She asked from behind the counter eyeing the two.

"Yes ma'am, we'll take that one," Gamzee stopped molesting poor Tavros and pointed to the fruity cake.

"Why did he do that!?" Tavros thought still knocked into a daze by his tall friend. "Was it an…accident? Or was he just messing with me?"

"Come on Tavbro." Gamzee turned to him holding the cake, "it's time to check out."

"O-ok." Tavros followed beside Gamzee holding his head down so he couldn't accidentally meet Gamzee's gaze. He could still feel the burn of the blush that was staining his cheeks. And there was a new feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, it felt strange put it was slowly going away the more they walked. "Come on get a grip Tavros," he told himself. "He was just messing with you! That's just what guys like him do."

He looked up at the Cuban as he put the cake on the conveyor belt about to purchase the cake. "I'll get my revenge," he smiled to himself, "when he least's expects it." He mentally laughed at his crazy idea of revenge while grabbing the box the cake was in.

When they left the store they noticed that they were the lasts ones done in the group. The others were waiting outside in the blazing some by the van.

"Hurry up Gam!" Yelled Eridan holding his bags, "all the ice cream I bought is going to melt!"

Karkat was too busy stuffing his face with his salty chocolaty snack to care what was going on.

"Hey man guess what," Sollux asked when Gamzee reached the car. "I found it!" He pulled out the green bottle to show his friend. "Can you believe it!?"

"Oh shit son!" Gamzee snatched the large glass from the Asian's hand. "The motherfuckin Green Fairy, I haven't had any of that shit in like forever!"

"We all gonna have fun tonight!" Said Sollux happily taking the bottle back.

"I can't wait." Gamzee unlocked the trunk and everyone but their bags in.

"Alright! Everybody get in the van!" Gamzee ordered. "Hurry up we still got a few more places to go."

Meanwhile at the boarding house. Kankri was ordering everyone around like a slave driver, he wanted the house spotless for the party later that evening. "Hurry, hurry everyone!" He yelled into the intercom. "I want this dusty old house scrubbed from top to bottom!"

"I'm really getting tired of that dickwad giving us these stupid cleaning orders," said Meenah as she swept the living room.

"I knoooow! We've been cleaning for hours!" Whined Terezi who was really not doing anything, just occupying space.

"Why are busting our asses doing this stupid shit anyway!? I mean it's just going to the eleven of us again," Meenah complained, "we never invite anyone else to our full moon parties."

"Tonight is going to be different," Kankri walked into the room with a dripping mop and a bucket. "This morning Gamzee told me that his new little friend will be joining us tonight. That's why we are cleaning."

"You don't mean the little scardy boy do yoooou?" Terezi asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he handed her the mop. "Now please get back to your cleaning while I go tend to my turkey."

When he turned his back to leave the legally blind girl stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry in his direction.

"I'm a mommy!" Yelled Mituna stumbling in the living room covered in paper towels. "I will eat your belly button!" He roared.

"See. That's what happens when you put Mituna in charge of the dusting," said Meenah with a sigh.

Kurloz was right behind him wrapping him up in more of the paper towels.

"You're wasting money!" Yelled Kankri rushing back into the room. "Stop that this instant!"

**Quick! 20 dollars to whoever can named the song I mentioned in here, and if you don't know it you're a square just like Eridan. P.S. Things start to get hot and heavy in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Burnout and the Pansy

Big butt so what

"Finally! Wwe are home!" Shouted Eridan crying tears of joy as the van pulled up to the huge boarding house.

"Shut your fucking shit spewing maggot infested mouth!" Screamed Karkat as Gamzee sang along to the radio…again…for the third time that day.

"Oh lova! Don't you dare slow down!" Gamzee kept singing even though Karkat continued to slap him as hard as he could in the face. "Go longa! You can last more rounds!"

"Your singing is giving me cancer!" Karkat shouted about to open the car door and jump out. "Unlock the door shitsponge!"

"Push harder! Your almost there nooow!" Yelled the Cuban about to burst out in laughed after seeing his friend's irrational reaction. "So go lova! Make mama proud!"

The snickering teen stopped singing long enough to shut the car off when they reached the driveway. Karkat forced the car door open and fell out of the van hitting the hard ground face first. "I hate you so much." Whispered the injured Latino.

"Baby I'mma be your motivation," said the teen opening his door and hopping out with a huge grin on his face.

"Man that's a big house," said Tavros stepping out of the van when Gamzee opened the door for him. Looking over the giant mansion like house, the cream coating was starting to peel off and the unique fence that surrounded the house was rusting. The lawn was in horrible shape with the tall grass and weeds everywhere. And it seems he exaggerated a bit when he said the house was located on the outskirts of town. Tavros looked around seeing nothing but tall trees and bushes, they live in the middle of nowhere!

"It sure is," said Gamzee as he went to harvest all the bags in the back helping out Eridan who was struggling with just one bag. "Shits pretty old too."

"I'm going to go put this in a safe place," Sollux said holding up his precious bottle heading towards the front door whistling a joyous tune.

"No one's going to help me off the ground, seriously?" Karkat moaned sill laying on the concrete waiting for his friends to rescue his lazy butt. "Jerkoff assholes."

After grabbing all the groceries and bags full of God only knows what, the three teens walked into the scary looking neglected house.Tavros stole a glance around the place. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned before he came. Stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a dark blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect. "Whoa, it sure looks a lot better on the inside," thought Tavros as he followed the others into the kitchen.

"Were back!" Yelled Gamzee entering the kitchen, "is the food ready yet," he placed the groceries onto the marble topped counter.

"Hello Gamzee," said Kankri as he inserted a pie into the blazing oven. "Did you get everything I put on the list?"

"Look in the bags and check for yourself motherfucker," Gamzee took the cake Tav was carrying and placed it on the counter. "I got this fruity cake to."

"I bought the gelatooo!" Sang Eridan placing all 30 containers of the frozen treat into the freezer. "Most of its mine though."

"My word," Kankri opened the top of the white box and peeked inside seeing the marvellous fruit glazed cake. "It's beautiful."

"He picked it out," Gamzee stepped out from in front of the short boy and pointed to him, "If it was up to me I would get that motherfuckin red velvet cake, that's my shit!"

"Hi," Tavros said gently waving at the red sweater wearing cook. "I'm Tavros."

"Good evening Tavros," Kankri greeted back, "I'm the houses chief and babysitter Kankri."

"When are we going to start this fucking thing," asked Karkat opening up yet another bag of chips, "I want to watch the movie I picked out already."

"We will begin right after we eat dinner," Kankri answered as he snatched the bag of chips, "and stop eating these things!" He yelled at his cousin. "This will ruin your health."

"Come on Tavbro," said Gamzee grabbing Tav's tiny hand, "I'll introduce you to the others." The two left just as Karkat started wailing on his older cousin with a cheese grader.

Gamzee lead Tavros into the crowded living room. "Yo everybody!" He called out grabbing everyone's attention. "This here's my new bro Tavros, he'll be staying with us for the night." He pushed Tav toward the others, "say somethin motherfucker."

"Uh…ummm…hi," he squeaked.

"Ohhh snap! Is that the little pansy you walked hooome!?" Terezi asked knocking Feferi off the loveseat as she rushed to meet him.

"That's Terezi," said Gamzee, "she's legally blind and mentally insane."

"Takes one to know one," said Terezi as she poked Tav's face, "man your squishy pansy boy."

"What a lovely hairdo," commented Feferi approaching the three, "it's so big and curly," she ran her fingers threw his brown hair. "And soft as well."

"Uhhhh…thanks?" Tavros felt so violated by this point.

"Stop bothering the poor boy," Meenah spook up from the couch, "can't ya see your makin him uncomfortable?"

"Nope!" Terezi said immediately still squishing Tav's face.

Tavros yelled when she stopped pinching his face and migrated to his fat ass groping a hand full. "You got a big butt pansy boy!" She laughed, "I mean damn!"

"Please stop," whispered Tavros with his face set ablaze.

"Hey! Don't be jelousy of his booty," yelled Meenah turning up the volume of the TV.

"All I want for mah birfday is a big booty ho!" Sang Mituna as he danced in his lazy boy recliner.

"Alright that's enough!" Gamzee grabbed Tav's hand and pulled him out of there, "let's go to my room for a motherfucking second."

"He was right, they are crazy!" Thought Tav as he was dragged up the stairs.

"He we are," Gamzee stopped in front of a door that was located at the end of a long hallway. He opened the door and invited Tavros into the dark room.

"Yo Kurloz! Come here for a second."

A door on the right side of the room slowly opened and a figure walked out.

"_What you want holmes?" _He singed as he got closer to the two. "_I'm tryin to get my motherfuckin nap on before this party starts." _

"This must be Gamzee's brother," Tavros thought as he looked the guy over. "They look kind of similar. And why is he wearing those hello kitty footie pajamas?"

"_Who is this then?" _Kurloz asked circling the freaked out boy. "_This is one big assed bitch!" _

Gamzee cover his mouth as he laughed maniacally at his bro's comment.

Tavros took some interpretation for the deaf classes back in middle school so he knew a few words. "_Hello. My name is T-a-v-r-o-s." _He signed looking up at the taller male.

"He's not deaf bro," Gamzee pointed out whipping away his tears, "he just can't talk too well."

"Oh, sorry about that," Tav apologised for his ignorance. "I forgot."

Just then the intercom went off, "alrighty everyone it is time to eat," Kankri's voice could be heard all around the house. "Last one to the kitchen has to do the dishes!"

"You two go ahead," said Gamzee walking off to his room, "I gotta take a piss."

"Oh…Ok Gamzee. Let's go eat Kurloz," said Tav exiting the room with the older Makara.

When the door shut Gamzee let out a long sigh and closed his bedroom door. "I really gotta stop doin this shit." He took out his special killer joint from his pocket. He lit it up and brought the fry stick to his mouth. He was about to get wet.

Downstairs the rest of the boarding house family war sitting at the long table waiting anxiously in the dining room for a certain jackass to show up so they could eat.

"Can we eat yeeeet?" Asked Terezi as her ravenous hunger started to get the best of her.

"I told you already, not until Gamzee joins us." Kankri calmly stated, "Its common dinner etiquette to wait until everyone has arrived."

"I don't give a shit about your stupid etiquette!" Karkat yelled grabbing a yeast roll from a nearby plate. "I'm starving!"

"I'm heeeeeeere!" Gamzee staggered into the room, "sorry I'm late!" He pulled a chair out and sat next to Tavros. "Hi baby how ya doin?" He asked Tav wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, staring down at him with droopy bloodshot indigo eyes.

"Good the idiot is here, can we eat now!?" Karkat blurted out biting into another roll.

"Yes we can," Kankri said standing up, "Mituna would you please say grace?"

The snickering helmet wearing Asian stood up, "pee, pee! Pee, pee, vagina!" He screamed. Kurloz banged his hand on the table as he was hit by a wave of laughter.

"Amen!" Terezi yelled grabbing one of the fried Turkey's legs and biting huge chunks from it.

"I can't believe you're eating that poor innocent bird," said Feferi about to burst into tears, "it had a soul!"

"Oh shut up you grass eating hyper vegan," said Meenah from the opposite side of the table. "No one cares about what you have to say."

"Quit bein so mean Meenah!" Whined Eridan with a mouth full of green beans. "Or I wwon't givve you any of my gelato."

"You betta listen to him sweet cheeks," said Cronus from across the table, "he'll do it, he's crazy."

Meenah just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Sollux! Can you feed me!?" Asked Mituna handing his sibling a slab of meat.

He gave a short "no" then went back to chow down on his own food.

Mituna pouted then turned to Gamzee, "Gamzee! Can you feed me!?" He poked the Cuban's back until he answered.

"Not now motherfucker I'm busy," he shooed the hungry adult away.

"Um…Gamzee?" Tavros whispered while looking down at his lap, his face a bright red. "C-can you please…uh… stop?" He squirmed as Gamzee leaned closer.

"Shut the fuck up, you know you like it motherfucker." Gamzee whispered.

**Dramatic gasp! What is Gamzee doing to Tavros? When is Sollux going to break out the Green Fairy? Is anyone going to feed Mituna!? Stay tuned to find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Burnout and the Pansy

The voices

"P-please…stop," Tavros whispers looking away from Gamzee, to the guy next to him, which happened to be Eridan, when he felt the stoners hand on his knee. Tavros stops breathing for a second, and doesn't look at his molester as he gently slides his hand up a little on Tavs silky smooth leg. Tavs breathing quickens but he still keeps his head turned to the left. Gamzee's fingers fan out and begin to creep toward Tavs upper thighs. "Oh my god," Tav thought as his fingers slowly and sensuously start to explore. Tav clears his throat and shyly looks at Gamzee. Gamzee just grinned and winked back at him.

Tavros unthinkingly parts his legs for Gamzee, and his fingers finds his crotch. He started caressing his dick lightly yet firmly through his shorts. Tav's little cock was swollen now, and he ached for Gamzee's touch, but they were still sitting at a large table with the rest of the boarding house family. Tavros was desperately trying not to release the moans and screams he was holding back, but Gamzee continues to tease the poor boy under the table, silently and yet urgently. "Oh god, what am I going to do?" Thought Tavros panting slightly. "Why is he doing this?"

Gamzee's long slender fingers keep working their magic rubbing and caressing Tav's throbbing member. He worked harder, making Tav squirm and wiggle as gently as he could. "Damn you for torturing me like this!"

No one noticed them, thank God because Tavros would no doubt die from the tremendous embarrassment. Gamzee knew exactly what to do to make the boy cum, but Tav held back because they were right in the middle of dinner.

"Tavros, are you all right?" asked Kankri after seeing Tav's bright red face and hearing the strange noises coming from his clenched mouth.

"Yeah, he's motherfucking peachy!" Gamzee answered for Tavros because the boy couldn't find his voice at the moment. He removed his hand from the boy's crotch, just in time. Tav could feel the waves of an orgasm disappear, much to his delight and despair. Alright Gamzee, Tavros though as he glared daggers at the high teen, "you will pay for this and for teasing me back at the store."

"I'm so hungry," cried Mituna as he stared at his plate that was full of food.

After dinner the party was officially started. "Alright you guys, I'm going to pull out the fountain," Sollux said heading off to his room with Mituna following right behind him giggling like a lunatic.

"I'll go set up the hookah," shouted Terezi, "come on Kurloz I need some help with this shit!"

Gamzee wrapped his arm around Tav's shoulder, "buckle up kid, this party's gonna get crazy."

"Y-yeah, ok."

(20 minutes later)

The whole gang was hanging out in the massive living room, Sollux just finished setting up his beloved fountain and set it on a small table that was located in the corner. Kurloz and Mituna were anxiously waiting their turn to partake in the legendary green drink.

Eridan and Coronus were on the couch watching Karkat and Kankri struggle with the TV and laughing at them. The two had no idea how to fix the DVD player.

Terezi already had her hookah up and running on the floor. She, Meenah, Feferi, and Gamzee were all laying on giant red fluffy pillows surrounding the machine. Each smoker had their own hose to smoke out of.

"Hey Tavros, wanna join us!?" Terezi asked holding up one of the extra hoses.

"Uhhh…I don't know," he said walking up to them. "Isn't that….um...bad for your health?"

"Don't be a pussy Tavbro," said Gamzee blowing out a massive cloud of smoke.

"Yeah big butt, it ain't gonna kill ya," said Meenah puffing out some rings.

"Come on pansy!" Yelled Terezi waving the black hose around. "Don't be a square."

"Fine!" He snatched the device from Terezi's hand and brought it up to his mouth and inserted the tip of it passed his lips. He inhaled deeply, forcing the toxic vapor to stay inside.

"Whoa, slow down there motherfucker," Gamzee cautioned, "don't kill yourself."

Tavros let out a series of coughs a second later and was wheezing uncontrollably. Gamzee stood up and roughly patted his back until he calmed down some.

"Ok, that's enough for you bro." He took the hose away from him, "how about you go help Karbro and Kankri out with the TV."

He did what he was told and went over to see if the cousins needed any help.

"How in the hell do you work this shitty thing!?" Karkat was trying to figure out how to work the DVD player but the new TV was kicking his butt. "I fucking hate this new TV!"

"Calm down Karkat, it's not rocket science," said Kankri pushing buttons on the remote trying to help, "maybe it is."

"Can I help?" Tavros asked.

Kankri nodded and handed the small boy the remote.

Tavros simple pushed the input button and the movie switched right on.

Karkat grumbled after seeing how easy it was. His pride was severely damaged.

Suddenly a loud song rang through the room. "Sorry, that's my phone." Tavros grabbed his flip phone from his pocket and answered.

"R-Rufioh? Is that you?" Tavros asked hearing his older brother's agitated voice. "Sorry, I'm at a friend's house…. I'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Gamzee. "Uh…Gamzee can you take me home?"

"Sure bro, he slowly stood up, "what's wrong?"

"It's my brother, he just got back into town and he wants me home, sorry about that."

"Nah. I understand, go ahead and go to the van, I'll be right there."

Tavros grabbed his belongings and headed outside into the night. But not before he said goodnight to everyone.

Gamzee grabbed a glass of the Green Fairy and took a swig, he hissed in pain as the highly alcoholic drink burned his throat as it went down. "I'll be right back guys," he announced as he exited the room.

"Don't take too long!" Shouted Terezi. "It's not a party if you're not here Gam."

Gamzee smiled at her comment as he walked outside.

"Gamzee? Are you ok?" Tavros asked after seeing his friend shaking like he was locked inside a freezer. He was acting a little strange when he hopped into the van, with all the shaking and mumbling nonsense.

"What?" He perked up and looked at the concerned teen. "Oh yeah! Fuck yeah, I'm chill bro." He had to force himself to stop shivering.

The two continued to drive down the road, not really saying a thing to each other. Tavros was busy staring out the window admiring how beautiful the full moon looked in the clear night sky. It was so peaceful.

Gamzee on the other hand was struggling to keep it together, the voices were coming back, they were the bad voices, the ones that told him to hurt others, and they wouldn't go away. He hated these constant whispers, he enjoyed the good ones that would tell him funny jokes much better. "Shit. I need more of those pills."

"_Stop the car Gamzee…fuck this little bitch right on the spot here…make him scream and cry for help."_

"Shut up," Gamzee whispered as he grit his teeth.

"_You know you want to…with that little fragile body…I bet he bruises like a peach."_

"Shut up," he whispered again with more volume, he tensed up and squeezed the steering wheel.

"_Don't try to hide it motherfucker! Remember what you did to him under the table!? You couldn't help yourself!" _

"I did it because you told me too," he growled.

"_Hahahaha! I know. Now do it…stop this motherfucking van and rape that little motherfucker! Just look at him! He won't know what the fuck hit him! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Gamzee screamed slamming his face into the steering wheel over and over. He slammed his foot on the brakes right in the middle of the road just avoiding getting rammed into by a passing SUV. The loud honk of the horn going off as he continued the assault on himself.

"Gamzee!?" Tavros panicked not knowing what to do. "Stop! What are you doing!?"

After a few more devastating slams Gamzee stopped. He leaned back into the seat gasping a bit, some blood poured out of his nose during the attack, it smeared on his face. He grinned, the voices were gone.

"Gam…zee?" His happy grin quickly turned upside down when he noticed Tavros. He was crying. Why was he crying? Big tears were running down his face, his noised was stuffed up with all the sniffling.

Without warning Tavros jumped on his hurt friend, sobbing into his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Gamzee was stunned, no one ever cried on him before, or cried for him for that matter. Did this kid actually care about him? Why?

"Gamzee…you scared me." The small boy sobbed, "I didn't… know what to do to help you." The cries grew louder.

"I'm sorry," Gamzee said as he leaned into the hug, wrapping his own arms around the crying teen. "I didn't mean to scare you Tavros." Gamzee hugged him tighter. "God, I need help."

**Finally. The plot is moving along. Stay tuned for some fluff. Also my grandmother works for the mentally ill, most of them hear voices. They scare the crap out of me. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Burnout and the Pansy

Fast forward

"I'm soooo board all up in this motherfucker!" Whined Gamzee with his head laying on the flat surface of the table he was sharing with his friends. "I'm ready to gooo yo!"

"Shhhh! Gamzee." Tavros whispered covering Gamzee's mouth with his tiny hand. "You're not supposed to talk loud in the library."

Tavros squeaked and pulled his hand away immediately when he felt Gamzee's slick long slimy tongue licking his hand.

"Says who?" He asked with a wide grin looking up at a very irritated Puerto Rican boy.

"It's just the law," Tavros said whipping his wet hand on Gamzee's face.

"For once I agree with the super retard," said Karkat closing the book he was reading, "I'm ready to go."

"We've only been here for a few minutes," Sollux spoke up from behind the book his face was buried in. "So just suck it up and shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up you donkey boner!" Karkat screeched punching Sollux in his side. Which didn't really do anything. Sollux didn't even flinch.

"Be quiet you guys or the creepy librarian with the milky lazy eye is gonna come get us," Eridan said with an ice cold shiver going up his spine just thinking about her.

"Come on Gamzee sit up now," Tavros grabbed a handful of the high teen's curly black hair pulling his heavy head off the table. "We're here to help you out remember?" He cooed gently rubbing the dazed teen's cheek. "You know, with your homework."

"Shit man, that's why we're here?" He asked averting his gaze from Tav's piercing chocolate eyes.

Tavros let go of his hair letting his face hit the table, hard. Gamzee, you're so difficult sometimes. Tavros stated with a long sigh. But after he saw that big dumb smile that was on his painted face he couldn't help but laugh. You're so crazy Gamzee!

It's been a month and a half since Tavros meet Gamzee. And the two have been inseparable ever since the accident that fateful night in the van.

Gamzee explained to Tavros what happened, he told him he was a border line schizophrenic, he heard voices that weren't real sometimes. He started to hear the voices the day after his seventeenth birthday. Some of the voices were funny and nice but the others weren't so much. And in order to cope with the voices he had to either get high as fuck, get drunk, or take his medicine.

Normally Karkat or Kurloz would remind him to take his pills or pester him until he did, but that day the two totally forgot. They were more concerned with the party.

In fact Gamzee stopped taking his pills all together earlier that week. Whenever he was given the pills he would just throw them out. He hated taking those pills, he just wasn't himself when he popped some.

So even with all the mind numbing drugs and alcohol he inserted into his body he could still hear some of the voices, they were faint but they were there.

Tavros decided to make a deal with the young Makara. He promised him that he would be his new accountabilibuddy, making sure he takes his pills, and helping him kick his many unhealthy addictions. And in return Gamzee would teach him to be more…uh…manly, tough and assertive! I mean let's face it, Tavros was terrified of his own shadow.

But lately Tavros was focused more on helping his friend out with his school work than anything else. And Gamzee wasn't really holding up his end of the deal.

The two still got along fine though. During school Gamzee would follow Tavros around everywhere he went, like a sick little puppy dog whenever he saw the petite teen. Earning him the nice nickname the fag follower or the Pansy stalker.

Tavros enjoyed having the older teen following him around to some extent. It was nice knowing that someone was always there. But it wasn't all nice for him all of the time.

Gamzee had gotten into at least five fights on school grounds over Tavros. He was becoming more aggressive. The tiniest things set him off. It could be that someone accidentally bumped into Tavros knocking his books out of his arms. If Gamzee was around the kid that did that would have a hard fist shoved into the back of his head.

Or the time a bully shoved Tavros to the ground after the small boy knocked over the jocks lunch tray spilling his food everywhere. On accident of course. The bully humiliated Tavros by making him strip down to his underwear then making him eat all of the wasted food on the ground. The room was full of mocking laughter. Gamzee was beyond pissed when he stepped foot inside the lunchroom.

He actually had to be pulled off of the bully by two teaches. When he finally let up the downed teen had to be rushed to the hospital. He suffered from a fractured skull and a few broken ribs.

As a result Gamzee was suspended for a few days. Leaving poor Tavros to fend for himself all alone in that big school. But Gamzee patiently waited for his bro outside the school until he came out every day.

Now Gamzee's back in school and he couldn't be happier to be by his newest bro.

Tavros had just gotten home from a long and highly unfruitful day of tutoring Gamzee.

"Hey sport," his older brother spoke from the kitchen waving his greasy spatula at him, "how was your day?"

"It was difficult, very difficult," Tavros answered tossing his green book bag to the side then kicking off his sandals. "Honestly I'm exhausted."

"Awww, sorry to hear that bro, but just remember it can always be worse," the tall tan man said cheerfully before he flipped another burger.

"I don't know about that Rufioh," Tav gave his little puppy a quick pet on the head when it greeted him. "I'll be back," he said walking up the stairs to his room, "my feet are killing me."

"Don't take too long or I'll feed your burger to Chico!" He saw the fat dog lick its lips at the mention of his name and food in the same sentence. "Fat ass dog."

Tav closed the door behind him after he entered his own personal space. He jumped on his small bed then rolled onto his stomach looking at his old stuffed bull toy that was sitting on his pillow. Time to ask Mr. Bull for some advice.

"What do you think Mr. Bull? Should I just give up on him or should I continue to help the big oaf?" He grabbed the plushie pulling it closer to his face.

"Well Tav I think you should keep on keeping on, you promised him that you would help with whatever he was struggling with."

"I know but-"

"No buts mister man! You know that promise breakers are an abomination. Now suck it up and continue to help the young man. So tough stuff cream puff!"

"But Mr. Bull! He's just so…so…ummm."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, if you keep teaching him it will all start to click."

"Fine…but he sure needs to start his end of the bargain. I'm sick and tired of people calling me mean names at school just cause I'm a little weak."

Tavros ended his conversation when he went to his desktop to check his emails. He told Gamzee to email him when he got home so they could continue the tutoring lesson.

"Ah cool, it's her." Tavros was surprised to see his newest friend Aradia wanting to chat with him instead of his normally high friend. She was the first decent person he meet in school after all, she was the one that actually showed him around the school showing where things were and all that jazz.

Hi Tavros. Are you busy?

nO,,,uH,,,wHAT'S UP?

nothing really, just wanted to see what you were doing.

wELL I'M JUST WAITING FOR MY FRIEND TO SHOW UP SO I CAN HELP HIM WITH HIS,,, sCHOOL WORK.

oh no! you don't mean that creepy pothead do you? that guy is so strange I swear.

dON'T BE SO MEAN aRADIA! hE'S A PRETTY NICE GUY.

nice my ass, he's the reason why john went to the hospital.

tHAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT, pLUSS he ONLY SUSTAINED MINOR INJURIES.

why are you defending him? haven't you heard the rumors about that guy?

nO. wHAT RUMORS?

oh yeah! i forgot this is your first year at the school. well let me fill you in.

**Stay tuned for some more craziness. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Burnout and the Pansy

Small town rumors

ok. first things first, you even wonder why he wears that clownish face paint all the time?

yEAH, I HAVE. i'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN HIM WITHOUT IT ON.

well I heard he's a part of some strange cult that worships these mirthful messiahs or something. they do some pretty messed up shit in that cult.

rEALLY? lIKE HOW MESSED UP?

a friend told me that they actually abduct people off the streets, mainly kids, so they can do this awful human sacrifice to their clown gods out in the woods during a full moon by the light of their candles. 0_0

sORRY BUT I DON'T BELIEVE THAT AT ALL ARADIA.

it's true! why do you think so many kids go missing so often? never to be seen again.

cAN YOU PLEASE STOP IT, i'M STARTING TO GET SCARED.

fine you big baby. i also heard that Makara has some kind of mental disorder. Skitzonophria or something I don't know.

i THINK YOU MEAN SCHIZOPHRENIA.

that too. i actually witnessed this first hand, I remember back in the ninth grade when we were talking a biology test he burst out into a hysterical laughter out of nowhere. now that scared the crap out of me! The loud cackling lasted about

three minutes. it sounded like someone told him the funniest joke in the world. probably the voices in his head.

"You don't know the half of it." oK MOVING ON,,,wHAT ARE SOME OF THE OTHER RUMORS?

this next one isn't a rumor I know this for a fact.

aND THAT WOULD BE?

he's crazy as hell!

uHh,,,oK,,,

seriously though i think you should stop hanging out with him Tavros.

wHY?

he's too dangerous and unpredictable, i don't want you to get hurt. those skitzo's almost always attack the ones that care for them.

i'LL BE FINE ARADIA, hE MAY SEEM CRAZY AND SCARY BUT HE'S A NICE PERSON ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW. i REALLY ENJOY THE TIME WE SPEND TOGETHER.

i see what's going on here.

wHAT YOU TALKNG ABOUT?

you like him don't you? awww that's so sweet!

WHAT!? No I DON'T! wE'RE JUST FRIENDS.

whatever you say buddy. so have you two done anything yet?

i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY HERE.

come on! tell me please! have you made him feel good yet?

pLEASE STOP ARADIA.

it's ok if you like guys I don't care one bit. I think it's awesome that you're coming out of the closet.

hEY! jUST BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS GAY DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY TOO!

tavros you're so gay you don't pound butt you take it in the butt.

tHIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.

Tavros then exited out of the disturbing chat. He just sat there waiting patiently for his crazy friend to email him.

"I don't know what to do." He thought after a few minutes had passed. "Should I even be sacrificing my precious time to help this psychotic cult following gangster? Maybe I should stop hanging out with him." His eyes turned from his computer screen to the busy outside world that his open window showed him. "But I know I won't be able to give up just yet." He put his hand in his pocket and fished out the special jade charm that Gamzee had given him, he never left home without it on him. He squeezed the green pendant and prayed, "Lord give me strength."

After a bit of daydreaming he was startled when his phone began to ring and vibrate in his back pocket.

"Umm…hello?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! My wicked ass brotha!" It was Gamzee and he sounded a bit strange. Like he was hoarse or something.

"Oh hey Gamzee." Tavros always got excited when his little friend called him. "So are you still up for that math lesson?"

"What? Oh! Fuuuuuck man, I totally forgot about the lesson."

"That's ok I guess." He heard the older teen let out a piercing shut up and began to worry. "Umm… are you alright Gamzee?"

"Not really Tav, Mr. Corby keeps screaming at me to slit my throat again. He's so mean when he's awake."

"Not again! Well is Mr. Baphy still asleep at least?" If Mr. Baphy woke up all hell would break loose.

"Yeah he is. But he won't be for long with all the screaming this motherfucker is doing."

"I think you should get out of your room for a little while, just go sit down in the living room and chat with someone. Rest your nerves for a second."

"Can I come over to your crib for a bit? You're really good a calming me down bro." His voice was soft and low.

"Uh…I don't know about that Gamzee. You know how my brother feels about you."

"I don't give a shit. I'll be over there in a few." He then hung up on Tavros making him confused and uncomfortable.

"Tavros!" Rufio yelled walking up the stairs to his room. "My adorable little brother," he walked up to his bro and gave his shoulders a brief rough message. "I gotta go meet a friend down at the bar. Is that alright with you hun?"

"Uhhh... yeah it's fine with me." Tavros tried to keep a calm demeanor but inwardly he wanted to beg his promiscuous brother to stay home and protect him from his broken minded friend.

"Cool! I'll be back in a few hours." He removed his hands from Tav's shoulders then scurried out of the small bedroom.

"Please don't go!" The small boy cried reaching out for his oblivious brother.

**Dang. There is going to be a lot of mess in the next chapters. And hopefully some hot action. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Burnout and the Pansy

What now?

"For the last fucking time Gamzee, you do not have Schizophrenia!" Sollux was waving his arms around trying to emphasis his already powerful words. He Karkat, Gamzee and Eridan we're walking down the street to Tav's house. It was around eight thirty at night and the cloudy night sky was crackling with lightning as it began to lightly drizzle.

"Nuh uh, listen up bro this is how this shit goes down, I have Schizophrenia you are bipolar Karkat has Asperger's and Eridan has that gender identity disorder," (wwhat!?) Gamzee tried to explain. "We're all fucked up."

"What'chu say Nigga!?" Karkat yelled as he stopped in his tracts then slowly turned to face the high as a kite teen.

"What's wrong didn't think I'd remember?" Gamzee asked cocking his head to the side with a huge taunting smile on his face.

"I 'ma kill you motherfucker!" Karkat grabbed Gamzee's shirt and shook the living daylights out of the giggling teen.

"Uhhh-aahhhh! Temper, temper! Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A.!?  
Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way!?" Gamzee rapped as his head bobbed back and forth due to the violent shaking.

"Please stop, no more song references." The Asian kid sighed removing his 3D glasses then rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt a devastating migraine coming on. "Listen Gamzee remember what your therapist Miss Aranea said?" He threw his arm around Gamzee's shoulders after he pried Karkat off.

"Ummm…don't fuck your bitch in public?"

Sollux sighed deeply and put his glasses back on, "yes she did say that but what was that other thing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know man. Gamzee confessed scratching the back up his head then looking up. Why don't ya all up and fill me in?" His pierced tongue poked out of his mouth trying to catch some raindrops.

"God no one can be this stupid," Sollux thought as he removed his arm. "She said the reason why you hear and see things that aren't there is because your what is known as a burnout. Do you remember what a burnout is?"

"A cool ass motherfucka?"

"No you dumb shit it's a person that has done so many mind altering drugs from early on in their childhood they don't need drugs to get high anymore, they're tripping balls all the fucking time! Damn Gamzee we've been over this before!"

"But the voices keep getting louder and louder man I don't know what to do!"

"Say it wwasen't you!" Sang Eridan trying to be cool but failing miserably being a lame ass cracka and all.

"Alright! Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creppin with the girl next door!" Gamzee sang while doing a little jig. "Picture this, we we're both butt naked bangin on the bathroom floor!"

"What the fuck did I just say!?" Screamed Sollux punching Gamzee in his throat. "No. more. Fucking. Song. References!"

Gamzee collapsed to the hard moist concrete sidewalk clenching his neck his breathing became hitched. "Motherfucker if you try that shit again I'ma curb stomp your Asian ass." He threatened when he finally came to.

"Get off the ground dumbass we're leaving you," shouted Karkat from way up the road.

"Oh shit son," Gamzee got to his wobbling feet and sprinted down to catch up with the others. "Wait for me!"

"I'm so scared," Tavros said as he peeked through his flower printed bedroom curtains for the thirtieth time that evening. "He sounded really serious over the phone." He began to tremble in pure fear.

"This is like what would happen in a scary movie," Nepeta said laying spread out on Tav's bed. "I better not be the first on to get killed off! I'm just throwing that out right now!" She grabbed Tav's stuffed bull toy and pulled on its large nose ring.

"Please don't talk like that Nepeta," Tavros pleaded walking over to the bed. "I invited you over here so you could help me just in case Gamzee has one of his episodes." He then plopped his fat ass on the fluffy bed next to her feet.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll break out the cat claws and attack the maniac!" She jumped up and put her clawed hand in his face. "Nothing's gonna harm you not while I'm around."

"Thanks girl, Tav smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That was so sweet Tav I think you just gave me diabetes." Nepeta said hugging the small teen. She planted a small peck on his chubby cheek and giggled, "You taste really sweet too!"

But then the phone rang making the two scary cats jump in shock. "I'll get it," Tavros reached over to the nightstand then picked the ringing phone up. "Uh…hello?"

"Gar ici P'tit boug," (look hear little boy) it was an unfamiliar voice, "I've been watching ya now." It sounded like a woman with a thick Cajun accent.

"Who is this?"

"Beware the cabris catin chile. (The goat doll child) It contains mo than jus a bebette that's fuh shore!" (little monster) She burst out into a hysterical laughter. "Things a Zeerahb possede', canaille too." (things a disgusting possessed kid, sly too).

"I'm so sorry Ma'am but uhh…I'm not quite sure what you're saying." Tav said as politely as possible.

"Cho! Co! Go to bed!" (wow! I don't believe you!)

"Ummm…it's only eight forty." He pointed out sounding a little annoyed.

"Fait pas une esquandal! (don't make such a fuss!) Watch out fo the goat doll beb. (sweetheart) It likes ya and it wants ya. Won't be long till it gets ya." Whateva ya do don't aborder (fuck) the goat lest you turn into a salope (slut)." Then she just hung up.

"Who was that?" Nepeta asked crouching down in a pouncing position waving her ass in the air.

"I have no earthly idea," Tav answered putting the phone back on the hook. "It was some Cajun sounding lady talking about goat dolls or something."

Nepeta turned her head in confusion. "What now?"

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Alright Gamzee, I want you to come clean and tell Tavros the truth tonight," Sollux said when the four guys reached Tav's front porch.

"I don't know if I can do that holmes, what if he gets mad at me or somethin?" The Cuban teen complained trying to make us an excuse.

"Just tell him you we're just screwing with him, I don't know man." Sollux shrugged.

"Hurry up you guys it's pouring down pretty hard out here!" Eridan yelled pushing the others up to the door.

"Don't touch me you white bastard," growled Karkat removing Eridan's hands off him.

"Fine I'll tell him the truth," Gamzee said sadly before he rang the doorbell. A devious grin appeared on his face. "The horrible truth."

**I just wanted to take the time to say thank ya'll for all the fav's and reviews! Stuff like that just makes my cold little heart swell with joy! You guys as the shiznit! Also someone give me some suggestions, what would you like to see in this story? Ps. I'll try to stop with the song references but no promises. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Burnout and the Pansy

Kick rocks

"Heh! No fair you cheated!" Sollux yelled in Nepeta's face after he lost to her after their fifth match of playing the tittastic video game known as Skullgirls. "Filthy button masher," he mumbled under his breath.

"No I didn't silly willy walnut head!" The small Filipino girl taunted bonking him on his head. "You just suck!" She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"I want a rematch right now Miss Lady!" He barked. "Right here, right now!"

"I don't see the point in playing again seeing as nobody can possibly defeat the fantastic Ms Fortune. Not even your precious Valentine with her bad self."

"Are you challenging me girl?" He asked with a smirk on his face gaining some confidence that he could defeat her after one more game. "Cause I think your luck is about to run out."

"Nope!" She quickly said springing to her feet from the floor, "I'm gonna go get some gram crackers." She headed into the kitchen with a pep in her prideful step.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl," Sollux moaned and ground wallowing in his depression. "It's just not fair!" He threw the PS3 controller on the ground and pouted like a spoiled three year old child.

"Damn Sol you really do suck!" Eridan laughed from atop the couch. He was lying up there the whole time watching the intense battle between the two while cuddling with Chico. "Doesn't he suck? Yeah he does! Yes he does!" The blue scarf wearing nerd said as he played with the obese dog and hugging it to the brink of death. "Awww! He's wway too cute!"

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face dickhole!" The angry Asian teen yelled.

"No thanks," the punk backed down immediately seeing the rage in his friend's body language. "I'm just gonna stay up here wwhere it's safe and cozy."

"That's what I thought," Sollux said grabbing the controller then starting the game over once more. "I got to practice some more, can't let her beat me again. I won't give her the satisfaction."

"This is one awful party," Karkat complained opening his mouth up with a loud yawn from the floor. "You promised me a fun party Gamzee." The short Latino glanced over to Gamzee who was sitting next to Tav on the loveseat. Gamzee placed Tav in his lap and wrapped his arms around his torso locking him there. After a few failed escape attempts Tav finally gave up and let the burnout snuggle him.

"I'm havin a good time dawg," he said smiling as he rested his chin on top of his close friend's head, "I don't know what your problem is."

"Sorry about that," Tav apologized, "but to be honest I wasn't expecting company." He thought about what he just said for a second, "oh wait, I was expecting Gamzee though," he corrected himself. "He failed to mention that you guys were coming over."

"I gotts an idea!" Nepeta announced running back into the living room with a mouth full of crunchy honey gram crackers and a tall glass of almond milk in her hand. "Let's go to the movies and watch that scary movie that just came out! What was it called again…oh yeah! You're Next," she growled in a deep voice in an attempt to sound menacing.

"Oh yeah, let's do that!" Eridan squealed like a bitch getting all excited. "But can wwe see Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters instead?"

"That sounds like fun," Tavros seconded, "not what you said Eridan the other thing. Want to watch a scary movie Gamzee?" He asked shifting his body around so he could look at his face.

"I'm up for anything at this point bro," the high teen said cracking a smile.

"Fuck it I'll participate," Karkat said getting up from the floor. "But only because I've been wanting to see it for some time, not because you guys want me to go neither!"

"Cool, we can take my car," Nepeta reached into her oversized olive colored coat's front pocket to retrieve her keys. "It might be a little tight though."

She was right. It was definitely a challenge to fit all six of them inside her itsy bitsy yellow mini cooper car. But with a little maneuvering they were able to manage just long enough to reach the theater. If they didn't kill each other first.

"Is everybody buckled in?" Nepeta asked buckling her own seatbelt. "Cause I ain't getting no ticket because of you guys."

"I do!" Eridan said raising his hand up, "I did it all by myself!" He was the first one to call shot gun so he was safe.

"We can't you dumb bitch!" Karkat screamed kicking the back of her seat. "It's way to fucking squished back here!" He was forced to sit in Sollux's lap for the time being. Much to him dismay but Soll's delight, this was a golden opportunity to screw with the midget.

"Hey!" Nepeta screamed as she turned around to stare at the fussy teenager. "If you don't calm down I'm going to call that man that lives in the attic to come chew off your toes!"

"That is the most retarded thing…wait, what man?" Karkat asked in mid-sentence.

Nepeta laughed then started the car up.

"Damn man, you gotta calm down a bit," Gamzee said poking the confused Latino's cheek about three times, "don't want to get into an accident ya know." Tav nodded in agreement after he took his seat between Gamzee's long legs.

"Don't patronize me faggot," Karkat grumbled pushing Gamzee away against the car door on his side. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your crazy ass today."

"I don't wwant to hear any of your arguin," Eridan said turning up the radio, "oh I love this song!" It was that awful shine bright like a diamond song. "Shiiiine briiightttt!" He sang with so much soul.

"Nope!" Nepeta sang turning it to another radio station. "And if you touch my radio again I swear to God I'll end you." She said with a smile.

"All I care about is money and the city that I'm from," Gamzee sang immediately when the all too familiar song came on. "I'ma sip until I feel it gonna smoke it till it's done."

"All she cares about is money and the city where she's from," Sollux took over singing in Karkat's ear sensually while slowly rubbing his slowly hands up and down the stiff teen's body. "Her intention is on paper, she don't need no fuckin love." He licked the shell of Karkats ear when he ended his verse. The Latino's cheeks were stained red.

"I don't really give a fuck and my excuse is that I'm young," Gamzee grabbed Tav's arms and made him dance around. "And I'm only getting older somebody should have told ya I popped one…"

"Fuck it I popped one!" Karkat screamed in Soll's face, "I said I'm on one! Fuck it I popped one! A strong one!" He yelled grabbing the startled Asian's raven hair then slamming it against the window rapidity.

Gamzee was cackling uncontrollably. Eridan was laughing so hard tears started to roll down his now red face.

"How do you like it huh!? How you like it!?" He yelled in Soll's face when he stopped pounding his head against the window to only go back and slap his face around.

"I don't like it man chill the fuck out!" Sollux cried out shielding his face from Karkat's vicious assault. "I just wanted to mess with you!"

"We're here!" Nepeta said as they pulled up into the theaters parking lot. "Now get out of my car!"

"Ok! Geez!" Eridan said opening his door as fast as he could to get away from her crazy ass.

"Man, it's really crowded tonight," Tavros said as the six approached the ticket booth getting to the back of the long line. "I hope we can get good seats and possibly sit together."

"Don't worry Tavbro," Gamzee wrapped his arm around Tav's shoulders, "you can always sit in my lap." He ended his statement with a wink and a smile sending shivers up the boy's spine.

"You suck so fucking hard Vantas," Sollux grumbled holding his head up and pinching his damaged nosed. "I got a fucking nosebleed because of your little unnecessary panic attack."

"Shut up! You brought that on yourself!" Karkat yelled pushing the injured Asian away from him. "How was I supposed to act!? You were molesting me for fucks sake and on top of that you were singing!"

"Oh boo hoo! Suck it up you big baby," Sollux pushed Karkat back right into some lady who was passing by. Almost making the two topple over themselves.

"Hey watch where you're going fuckass!" Karkat yelled balancing himself back on his feet. "Shit! Almost broke my damn neck!"

"Hi Karkat," the young short haired girl greeted, "I didn't take you for the type that enjoyed going to the movies."

"Oh shit!" He immediately recognized who this calm girl was. "Sorry Kanaya!"

"No worries." She said running her fingers threw Karkat's ruffled up hair trying to smooth it down, "man Karkat you look a hot mess."

"Hiya Kanaya," Gamzee said taping her on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Gamzee Vriska and I just got done watching a movie now we're headed home," she answered the high teens question taking his huge hand off of her, "but I seem to have lost her."

"Not that bitch," Sollux said with an annoyed tone, "I can't stand her."

"Yeah! Let her stay lost," Eridan spoke up in a pure rage, "she's so mean! She said my scarf makes me look gay!"

"Well it does," the supposedly crazy bitch said showing herself emerging from the crowd. She pulled Gamzee in for a hug and squeezed him tight, "Gamzee it's been so long since we last talked."

"Yeah. Way too long girl," Gamzee said wrapping his right arm around her back and with his other hand he groped her ass. Vriska smiled then the two viciously crushed their lips together.

Tavros was shocked to see the display between the two lovers. But he kinda felt some jealousy building up when he saw them bump and grind as they kissed.

"I'm so wet for you baby," she whispered in his ear after they broke the kiss. She reached her hand down to his crotch and caressed his hardening cock through his baggy pants. "I love how hard your cock gets when I talk to you like this."

"Oh fuck girl," he huffed licking his lips.

"There you are!" Kanaya grabbed Vriska's arm and pulled her off of Gamzee. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I just went to the bathroom chill out." Vriska snapped swatting Kanaya away.

"Come on it's time to go," Kanaya kept her iron like grip on her hot and bothered friend as she dragged her away to her car. "Bye guys, she you later!"

"Shit that's not cool," Gamzee complained. "And I was about to get my dick wet too."

"Oh Gamzee you so nasty!" Nepeta joked nudging his arm.

"Hurry up guys the line is moving," Eridan said pushing the others along up to the ticket booth. "I don't wwant to miss any previews!"

"Yes how may I help you?" The girl who was working at the booth sounded rather annoyed to be helping the impatient customers.

"Yeah we want six tickets for that movie You're Next please ma'am," Nepeta said taking her kitty cat wallet out. "How much?"

"Sorry it's sold out," the girl said bluntly as she continued to text on her phone.

"What!" Nepeta whined disappointed. "That sucks donkey dong!" She growled and stomped her feet.

The girl rolled her eyes and popped her chewing gun, "yeah it does."

"What's wrong Nepeta?" Tavros asked moving to her side.

"The movie's sold out," she said sadly. "Now what are we going to do!?" She grabbed Tav's shirt and shook him like a British Nanny.

"Tavros? Is that you?" The girl asked putting her phone down.

"Oh hi Aradia, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I've been working her all night. It's been so busy!"

"Shuuuut the fuuuuck uuup!" Karkat screamed banging his fist against the protective glass window between him and Aradia. "Give us the tickets now!"

"You better back up Karkat! Before I call security on your short midget ass!" She shouted back.

"Is there any way you could help us out Aradia?" Sollux asked pushing Karkat out of his way.

"Well…"a creepy wide smile appeared on her pale face. "Tavros," she pointed at the short teen, "if you let Gamzee," she pointed at the giant teen, "kiss you I'll sneak all of you in."

"What!?" Tav's face turned into a bright scarlet shade when she mentioned kissing Gamzee.

"I'll do it," Gamzee bent down and pulled Tavros closer to him then kissed the kid full on the mouth, pushing his slick long slimy tongue into the submissive boy's hot mouth and reaching behind him to feel his round plump ass. Tav shut his eyes and whimpered as he pressed his hands against Gamzee's chest trying desperately to shove him away but to no avail. He suddenly broke the kiss and left the stunned boy to stand there panting. "We should do that more often bro." He said whipping the saliva from Tav's mouth and chin. In response Tavros turned his head to the side and his blush darkened, his legs grew weak, he felt sick and confused. His little heart wouldn't stop beating, he felt faint. He wanted more of this strange feeling.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Eridan said coving his mouth with his ring hand looking a little green around the gills. "So gross!"

"I couldn't agree more with you wimpy four eyes," Karkat cosigned covering his eyes. "Fucking faggots and their AIDS."

"I thought it was hot!" Nepeta yelled practically drooling over the hotness. "Now take off your pants!" She threw some dollars at the two.

Aradia burst out in a hysterical laughter. "Sorry guys, I was just shiting you!" She whipped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I ain't gonna sneak anyone in I'll lose my job!"

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Karkat roared assaulting the window again with all his might.

"It's no use you guys," Sollux said looking down at his phone at a new text message, "Kankri wants us home now anyway."

"Fine, wwe'll try another day, now girl takes us home!" Eridan demanded walking towards the car's direction, "it's wway past my bedtime anyway."

"You ok Tav?" Gamzee snapped his fingers in front of the spaced out teens face. "Yo! Earth to Tav!"

"Oh…ummm…yeah," he whispered unable to look Gamzee in his face. The shame and embarrassment was too much to handle.

So the insane six walked back to Nepeta's ride, Sollux took the wheel and drove out into the country to the boarding house.

"Oh! Spooky, spooky!" Said Nepeta when they finally reached the giant ancient house. "I'm going to stay in the car and wait for you Tavros." He nodded when he exited the mini car with the other passengers.

"Where have you been!?" Kankri shouted as soon as they walked through the front door. "I've been trying to call you for hours! You know our big trip is tomorrow and I bet you three haven't even packed yet!"

"Calm yo tits bro," Gamzee said closing the door behind him. "We got plenty of motherfuckin time to pack and all that jazz."

"What trip?" Tav asked walking to the fuming red sweater wearing Latino. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Oh hey Mr. Tavros," Kankri calmed down immediately when he spotted the small teen. "I apologies for my loud and brutish tone earlier it's just that I'm exhausted from packing and helping everyone else with their luggage."

"We're going to Nawlins for the weekend," Meenah said as she walked by with her luggage. "It's Kurloz's twenty first birthday on Saturday and he says all he wants is to go to New Orleans," she placed her heavy bags by the front door with the others. "Plus my Great Auntie Connie lives down there and she owns this mansion that we can stay at for free."

"That sounds like fun," Tav said watching her pass by him again.

"It's gonna be the shit!" Terezi yelled walking into the room with Feferi carrying her bags for her. "I heard the Peixes Mansion is haunted so I got to see that!"

"Don't forget about all the beautiful swamps and wildlife down there," the hippie said placing the luggage down.

"And all the topless hotties that gather down there," Coronus said with a perverted smile adding his bag to the huge pile. "I'm gonna get my swerve on!" The greaser wannabe said prancing back up the stairs.

"I's so excited!" Mituna yelled bouncing up and down in place behind Kankri.

"Even though I'm repulsed by such a sinful city I simply can't pass up an opportunity to take part in that delicious Cajun food," Kankri admitted. "They make such good food."

"I know it's a little late but, would you like to come with us tomorrow Tavbro?" Gamzee asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah! Come with us pansy boy!" The blind girl said slapping Tav's back hard. "You'll have a blast!"

"That could work," said Kankri, "there is plenty of room at the Manor."

"And everything is free," Terezi said in a convincing manner, "the place we're going to stay at and we'll pay for your food. Just bring some extra money for some souvenirs or something."

"Just say yes bro, ya know ya want too." Gamzee said ruffling up the boy's beige colored hair.

"Sure," Tavros was defeated by peer pressure, "I'll go."

Four hours later.

It was three in the morning. Kurloz and Gamzee were in their own personal little living room sitting in their chairs having a conversation.

"_This is it bro. Tomorrow is_ _the day when we take that fat fuckin bitch down! No longer will we be tormented by her and that fuckin bird. Once she's gone there will be no stopping us." _

"Word brother." Gamzee said taking his purple hoodie off then tossing it on the ground. "Shit it's hot in here."

"_Ain't it though, and it's all that birds fault." _Kurloz pointed to the small stuffed stitched up crow toy that was on the coffee table. "_Don't let it get to ya though. It won't be here for too much longer." _

"Damn bird tryin to take Mr. Baphy's job away from him, away from the Mirthful Messiah's!" The curly headed teen grabbed the black bird by its noose then slung it across the room. "You won't be able to stop me anymore Mr. Corby!"

"_That's the motherfuckin spirit bro!" _Kurloz got up from his seat then took a lighter from off the coffee table. "_Once we get this over with we can finally start up our motherfuckin holy work for the Messiah's again!" _He lit the candle that was attached to the head of the small black stuffed goat that was sitting on the table. "_Long live Mr. Baphy! Long live the Mirthful Messiah's!" _

**Does anyone know what's going on in this story? Cause I don't. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Burnout and the Pansy

Too cool for school

"Alright everyone we have finally reached our desired destination," Kankri announced from the driver's seat of the giant motorhome he was driving. "So get ready to hop out when I stop with your things."

Even though it was freaking five thirty in the morning everyone was wide wake. Some were playing card games on the kitchen table while the others were just chillin on the bed in the back or on the carpeted floor with their phones or with a nice book.

"Sorry Gamzee but umm…Bill Cosby has nothing to do with World War two." Tavros said when Gamzee handed him his red card. "Nice try though." He and some of the others were playing that fun Apples to Apples game.

"Shit man! This game is way too motherfuckin sophisticated for my dumb ass." Gamzee laughed scratching the back of his head. "I haven't won a game yet!" he said pretending to be upset.

"It's ok Gamzee," Tavros placed his tiny hand on top of Gamzee's, "winning isn't everything just as long as you had fun playing that's all that really matters."

"Thank's Tav, you always know how to make me feel better." Gamzee smiled warmly mimicking the smile that was on Tav's flushed face.

"That's loser talk!" Sollux interrupted their nice moment throwing all his winning cards at Gamzee's face. "You don't want none of this motherfucka!" he said popping his collar. "Hot danger!"

"No you don't!" Mituna yelled giving his younger brother a high five. "You're more worser than I is!" The special young man taunted throwing an empty bottle of Faygo at Gamzee hitting his forehead. "Bitch ass nigga!"

"Shut up I'm tryin to wwatch Jerry Springer here!" Eridan whined turning the volume up on his phone. "This man married his horse in this episode."

"Are you ok Gamzee?" Tav asked rubbing his injured friend's head where the bottle struck.

"Yeah man I'm fine. But uh…a kiss would make me feel a whole lot motherfuckin better." The druggie said pressing his forehead against Tav's.

Tavros rolled his eyes, "how about I tell you a funny joke instead." Gamzee sucked his teeth and frowned then grabbed Tav's skinny waist and placed him in his lap cowgirl style, staring him straight in his doughy chocolaty eyes.

"Fine, go ahead motherfucka." He growled darkly while groping Tav's ass then giving it a firm slap. "It better make me laugh to." Tavros could feel something massive, hot and hard prodding his ass. He gulped and blushed hard when Gamzee grabbed his hips and forced him to grind on his now fully erect cock. That strange feeling of having something like that back there made Tavros melt. Even though he would never admit it.

"Ummm…o-ok. Here g-goes, so a bear walks into a bar and asks the bartender may I please…"Tav paused for about twenty seconds, he was struggling to keep the giggles away…"have a drink. Then the bartender asks why the big paws!" The small boy started to laugh uncontrollably pounding his fist against Gamzee's chest. "Get it!?"

A giant unimpressed frown formed on the older teens painted face making Tav tremble in fear. Then a few chuckles passed through his pursed lips. Then he burst out into a crazed laughter slapping the small brown table in front of him as the joke finally hit him. "Mother fuck it my wicked ass motherfucka that was fuckin hilarious!" He gasped between giggles. "I didn't know you were so funny! You're like a Puerto Rican Dave motherfuckin Chappelle!"

Tav smiled at Gamzee's ridiculous comment. Then leaned in closer to his cackling friends face and just hovered there for a moment getting an eye full of his features while he laughed. Those raven tresses that dangled past his half lidded eyes that softly lightened his face up. Those cheeks, that brow, so soft, so calm, yet rugged. He had a smile that always won, that almost never left his perfect face. Tavros whished he was half as handsome as his friend. Tavros flinched when he felt Gamzee's nose rubbing against his own.

"Eskimo kisses man, there what miracles are made of." Gamzee stated still rubbing noses with the stunned teen.

Tav smiled then began to rub back.

"That smells like dodo!" Mituna screeched waving his arms in the air half naked running up and down the motorhome ruining yet another moment.

"Put your clothes back on you nasty mook!" Cronus ordered cashing the hell raising young adult around with his pants in hand. "C'mon dude don't be like that!"

"Don't let him take your dignity Mituna!" Feferi cheered the streaking adult on from the floor. "Run my mentally challenged brother!"

"Fly high lesbian seagull!" Mituna sang running passed Karkat who was reading a book at the time. He lowered his book when he saw the Asian's flapping junk then removed his glasses.

"I'm so tired. So very, very tired." He simple stated closing his bloodshot eyes.

"Are we there yeeetttt!?" Terezi asked fondling Meenah's long ebony braids. "I wanna see some ghosts already!" Meenah was sitting up front in the passenger's seat by Kankri helping him find his way to the old mansion.

"Shut the fuck up and let go of my hair girl!" Meenah yelled snatching her braids from Terezi's sensitive hands. She then turned to the back and screamed, "Mituna but yo cloths back on man! Nobody wants to see yo dick!" Then she looked over to Kankri, "it's right up here dawg," she pointed towards the giant wrap around steel fence that was covered in Frenchman's beard, vines and different types of weeds. "My childhood home, damn it's been ages since I last been here." She said calmly staring at the nostalgic sight.

"Thank you for your help Meenah it was greatly appreciated I assure you," Kankri said approaching the gate. He lowered his window down as he drove up to the gate's intercom system. He pressed the large black button on the bottom of the devise and cleared his throat. "Excuse me but we are here Miss Peixes," the Latino said removing his finger from the intercom. After a few seconds he heard another voice come through.

"Bonjou? (Hello) Who is this now?" It sounded like a very agitated and groggy male with a light Cajun accent. "And why the fuck did you come over here so early in the fucking morning? Sa ki to ole man?" (what do you want man)

"Sorry sir but Miss Connie is expecting us," said Kankri pushing the button again feeling worried. "I hope she didn't forget that we were coming."

"Aborder. (fuck) I didn't think you guys would be here so early," the guy groaned.

"Just let us in you bibitte!" (dick) Mennah yelled leaning over Kankri to get all up in the intercom.

"Hey pic kee toi", (fuck you) the guy said just as the gates began to creak open.

"Thank you sir," Kankri said pushing Meenah off of him.

"Parkwa." (don't mention it)

A few minutes later Kankri pulled up to the entrance of the old black mansion. One by one everyone pilled out of the musky RV and into the silent darkness.

"Fuck that took way too long," Karkat said exiting the vehicle with two of his bags, "why did I even agree to come to this funky ass place with all of you retarded jackasses."

"Awww we love you too Karbro!" Gamzee grabbed the small teen then put him in a painful headlock. Laughing at his frantic struggles.

"Yo." It was the same voice from the intercom. A tall white strawberry blond dressed in an onyx robe spoke up as he walked through the front door. Miss Connie is in the lounge area waiting for you guys, he adjusted his sunglasses then opened the door for the guests. "Hurry up Allons." (let's go)

**We got some tavgam sex coming up soon…just throwing that out there. **


	13. Chapter 13

The Burnout and the Pansy

She want a young nigga

"Miss Connie your guests are here," the blond escort said showing the group into the dimly lit lounge room. "Can I go back to bed now please?"

"Thank you Dave for showing our guests in," the incredibly young looking older dame said getting up from her red armchair then walking toward the group, "and no you can't go to bed until you show them to their rooms first."

"I knew you were going to make me do that," he sneered with a deep sigh rubbing the crust from his eyes. "I'm getting real tired of you Vielle." (old woman)

"Oh and Dirk," she turned around to address the taller older blond male who was behind a bar like counter cleaning a class with a red cloth. "Can you please help them with their bags when we are done here?"

"Yes Ma'am I can certainly do that," the dandy said setting the glass down. "Just as soon as I finish up these few dishes, they are filthier than the dickens."

"Those two are Dandy Dirk and Dave, they've recently started working for me here," Miss Connie said shooting a nice warm smile at Dave who was still pissed off for being denied his precious sleep.

"I've missed you so much Auntie!" Feferi sprang up from the back of the pack to go give her Aunt a big hug. "It's been so long since I last seen your beautiful face," she hugged her tighter with each word.

"Hello dear," Connie said patting the hippy gently on her head. "You're still just as clingy I see."

"Hi Auntie," Meenah said coldly not bothering to give her a hug as well.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me Meenah, life is too short to hold silly little grudges girl." Miss Peixes said sternly with a smile on her pale face. "Forgive and forget."

"Whatever I'm going to bed, peace." Meenah then exited the room with her bags pushing anyone who stood in her way.

"I don't understand," Kankri said rubbing his head in confusion, "she was in such a good mood earlier."

"That child is so emotional I swear." The seemingly nice old lady removed Feferi's clenching arms from her thin waist then approached the other members. "Now let's see if I can remember all of your names, I haven't seen any of you since my last visit a few years back."

"That is unnecessary Miss for we shall introduce ourselves for you once more," the red sweater wearing Latino interrupted her grabbing her hand then bringing her up to Eridan who was fully focused on his phone watching catdog.

She immediately snatched her hand away from his loose grip and glared at him, "there is no need for that Mr. Kankri," she forced a convincing smile that everything was alright, "I was just playing around dear I remember all of your names just fine." She wiped her hand that he was holding on the back of her violet dress.

She then started to point out each and every one by their first and last names correctly proving her point. But when she spotted Tavros who was beside Gamzee she was stumped. She grinned then lowered her head a bit, "now what is your name cutie pie?" She reached her hand out to pinch his chubby cheek.

Before Tavros could answer Gamzee stuck his arm out to separate the two, "that's my boy Tavros, I don't want you anywhere near him you fuckin witch," he growled staring her down with powerful piercing wide open indigo eyes.

She huffed then straightened up, "fine I'll heed your warning little boy," she stared right back up at the taller male with a wide toothy grin on her face. "Oh Gamzee," she cooed cupping the side up his face making him flinch a bit, "you know forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest," she whispered sensually in his ear while rubbing his chest.

Gamzee tensed up immediately upon hearing that almost forgotten phrase slither past her rosy lips. "Bitch, you make me so fuckin sick." He whispered balling his hand into a fist ready to punch her lights out.

Kurloz grabbed his younger brother by his shoulders making him back off all the while never taking his eyes off the giggling lady.

Tavros tugs at his frazzled friends sleeve grabbing his attention, "what was that about Gamzee?"

The tall teen sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, "she want a young nigga," he simply said with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn't bear to tell his buddy the whole truth behind what just happened, it was still too early for that.

A little later Dave was almost finished with showing everyone to their rooms for the long weekend, he just had to escort two more then he could finally get some well-deserved shut eye.

"Alright here's your room man," he pointed to the door of one of the rooms he was passing.

"Thanks' man," Cronus thanked going to his room.

Now it was just him and Tavros walking down the hall together. Dave had taken notice of the curvy little boy earlier and was pretty interested by what he saw. So since they were alone he decided to break the ice.

"So. What's your name shawty?" The bold blond asked out of nowhere startling Tavros by his sudden outburst. "C'mon boy don't be hont." (embarrassed) He place a hand on Tav's shoulder making him jump.

"It's uh…T-Tavros," he finally said avoiding any eye contact after a long awkward silence.

"Cool name bro," Dave said stopping abruptly in front of a door at the end of the hall, "well here we are." He let go of his hold on Tav's shoulder then opened the door. "Now fais do-do." (go to sleep) he gave the boy a gentle push inside the dark room and flipped the light switch on, "see ya later." And with that he took his leave.

"This is a really cool room, Tavros whispered to himself looking around for a minute. The room was filled to the brim with different kinds of antiques and porcelain dolls in Victorian styled clothing. "Kinda creepy though," he felt cold shivers going up his spine every time he looked into the dolls black eyes.

He set his bags to the side of the bed then proceeded to flop down on the king sized mattress that was pressed up against the wall. "Wow…it's so comfy!" He squealed burying his face in one of the giant down filled pillows. "Much better than my old lumpy bed!" He laughed bouncing up and down on the bed's bouncy surface.

"Fuck man that feels so good…"

Tavros stopped bouncing when he heard what sounded like Meenah moaning. He placed his ear to the side of the wall to investigate the matter.

"Hurry up baby! What'chu waitin for? Just fuck me already!"

It was Meenah. "But who was in the room with her giving her the business?" Tavros though pressing his ear closer.

"I'm going to do you right now, babe. Your pussy… or your ass…?"

Holy Spirit! It was Gamzee. Tav's face glowed bright red when he realized who it was and what they were about to do.

"You stupid fucker!" Meenah yelled, "you know my ass is off limits!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'll fuck you wherever I want, naughty little whore!" Dang Gamzee sure sounded serious. "I always get what I want."

"Okay, babe, you can have any hole you want." She just gave up. After a few minutes the bed on the other side of Tav began to bang against the wall very furiously without stopping, not even for a second.

Tav decided this was none of his business so he removed his ear from the cream colored wall then laid upon his bed. All that fuckin moaning was starting to get on the sleep deprived boys nerves after a while. It seemed that every time he tried to close his eyes the moaning and banging would only get louder. Some tears began to escape his eyes and stained the cool pillow, his heart ached so badly. But he didn't understand why he felt this way.

"I wish they would quiet down," Tavros thought closing his eyes again hopping to finally get some rest before the sun made itself known. The boy sighed when his wish was denied. He pulled the fluffy golden sheets over his head and hugged his oversized pillow with another hidden between his legs. Normally he snuggles with his favorite toy Mr. Bull so he could sleep better but he had forgotten him back at home. How he longed to hold his toy. Soon Tavros surrendered to sleep at last.

**Stay tuned for a crazy birthday partay! **


	14. Chapter 14

The Burnout and the Pansy

Danger

"Mmmm…I know that delectable smell anywhere," Tavros rose up when the delicious smell of a home cooked breakfast entered his overly sensitive nose. "Pancakes!" His big brown eyes sparkled with joy as he pulled the heavy covers off of him then stumbled out of bed, wearing nothing but his Peter Pan night shirt with a pair of matching yellow Tinker Bell socks on his cold feet.

When Tavros made it downstairs he noticed that is was too quiet. He made his way towards the kitchen not seeing a soul along the way. "Well I guess everyone is still asleep," the now wide awake boy thought. "I don't understand, it's already like nine a.m.!" Tavros was always an early bird after all.

The nosy boy peeked around the corner that lead inside the modern kitchen to see who was cooking. He covered his mouth not permitting a giggle from popping out when he saw the hilarious sight in the kitchen.

It was Dandy Dave wearing a hot pink apron singing along with the radio that was installed with the intercom in the wall while flipping some fluffy pancakes.

"It's in the mornin I wanna touch. It's in the mornin I wanna love ya. It's in the mornin no interruptions. It's in the mornin, sex in the mornin." He was actually a pretty decent singer, but his hip swaying was a little funny. But that didn't stop Tavros from enjoying the show.

"I'm in the mood for lovin we'll get into." Tavros couldn't help it, the beat was just too sick, so he sang along with this cool stranger waltzing inside the kitchen, "it's in the morning."

Dave dropped his spatula and froze up when he heard another voice in the kitchen. He was totally startled by Tav's sudden intrusion he didn't know what to do. "Shit man," he huffed clenching his heaving chest. "You scared the shit outta "me. Even though he was frightened he still managed to keep a straight face.

Tavros jumped and backed up after he saw Dave's strange reaction. "Uh… so-sorry Dave I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nah it's alright bro," the cool dude bent down to retrieve the spatula he dropped. "I've just been a little on edge lately, a lot of strange shit goes down in this house." He threw the cooking instrument into the nearby sink. "I used to not believe in ghosts but now I just don't know."

"So…umm…do you need any help with breakfast or anything like that?" Tavros asked trying to change the uncomfortable subject about ghosts before it got too creepy. The last thing Tav needed was more nightmares.

"No bro I'm just about finished here." Dave politely rejected pulling another spatula out one of the drawers. "But you can go over to the main intercom up here and tell everyone to get the fuck up so they can eat this meal that I painstakingly made. He turned the radio off then turned the intercom speaker on.

"Sure, I can do that Mr. Dave." Tavros cautiously walked past Dave to get to the intercom so he could fulfil his assigned duty. Dave was eyeing Tav's big buttery ass that was barely covered by his oversized night shirt as he cut in front of him to reach the speaker that was located above the sink.

"My word." Dave thought still getting an eye full of Tav's fat caramel colored ass that his tight white underwear could barely contain. "If I weren't so dang hetero."

Tavros was struggling to actually get to the intercom, he was just too short to push the big black button or talk into the stupid thing. "Uh Mr. Dave can you give me a hand please?" Tav asked turning his head to the side with his arm still outstretched only inches away from the golden devise.

"Wait bro, I got a better idea. A devious smirk formed on Dave's face as he approached Tavros then push him out of his way. "Watch this."

Tav nodded and stood there watching Dave push random buttons and flipping switches on the devise until he stood back in satisfaction. "I hooked the radio to the main intercom, which means I can but the radio on full blast in all of the rooms."

Tav smiled as a few giggles escaped his mouth. "Do it!" He cheered his newly found friend on. "It'll be so funny!"

"Alright, here goes." Dave placed his finger above the giant black button then he pressed down instantly filling all of the rooms in the old mansion with boisterous music.

"Stand up, round out, boot out and frown! Tell a nigga if he wanna try it than bitch come on down! No sweat, no blood, no tears. And if I tell you it's the shit than bitch that what it is!" The fast paced rap went on throughout the rooms waking up even the deepest of sleepers.

"They should be down any second now," Dave went on to say setting the plates out with Tav's help after a few minutes into the song.

"Been so loooong! Since he's been oooon! So please, show me, what it is that you want to see!" It so happens that Gamzee was the first one to show himself, wearing nothing but his purple polka dotted boxers. He just wanted to sing along to this awesome song before it got cut off. Now that my brother is a great way to wake up. He walked over to Dave and gave him some dap. "How's it goin bro?"

"Shut that shit off!" Karkat screamed throwing his red bunny slippers at Dave who dodged at the last moment. "The fuck is wrong with you!? Waking me up and shit!"

"Loud noises," cried Mituna covering both of his ears following behind Sollux as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sollux asked rubbing the back of his neck, "it's too early to be doing this shit."

Soon everyone pilled inside the kitchen to give their complaints.

"Now that everyone's here why don't you all sit down and eat this shit." Dave said taking his seat at the head of the table." Also Miss Connie wants me to explain how things are gonna play out today."

Everyone obey Dave's command and sat down at the old table.

"Hey Dave," Tav asked looking up at the tired blond, "where is Miss Connie?"

Dave looked down at Tav and cracked a smile. "In her skin, she jumps out you jump in." He simply said being a smart ass confusing Tavros greatly.

"Yeah and where's Feferi and Meenah for that matter?" Kankri said looking around the sun lit room not seeing hide nor hair of the two girls.

"She went out not to long ago with them to town to pick up some ingredients for the main dish tonight." Dave said while spreading some butter on his pancakes. "She told me to tell you guys to start helping Dirk with the decorating or whatever."

"Oh man I can't wait to put some of that good old fashion Cajun food in my mouth," Kankri shrieked in delight imagining all that glorious food. "I wonder what all she's going to make."

"Yeah and I can't wait to get this fucking party over with so I can get out of this God forsaken shithole," Karkat said before taking a bite out of his smoked sausage link. "Seriously I've been here for only a few hours and I'm already sick of the place."

Mituna shoved his spoon under Karkat chin, pretending that it was a microphone. "Hey! I'm Mituna and I live in America!" He screamed and laughed loudly poking Karkat's face with the silver spoon.

"Get away from me!" Karkat yelled pushing the helmet wearing adult off his chair.

In turn Mituna sprang back on his pigeon toed feet then leaded on Karkat screaming "WRYYYYY!" As he pulled him down to the tiled floor.

"Get off me you retarded fuckass!" Karkat yelled in an attempt to push the crazy Asian off of him.

Mituna laughed as he shoved a miniature steamroller in the screaming Latino's mouth.

"Hey shut up you guys I gotta tell ya something before I forget," Terezi spoke up tapping her glass with her fork grabbing everyone's attention for a hot second. "While I was wondering the house earlier for any sings of the paranormal I captured something on my tape recorder," she placed said devise on the table.

"I'm getting tired of your stupid ghost fetish girl," Karkat said placing his glass he just took a sip out of on the table. "A few weeks ago you were into dragons and before that you were obsessing over those stupid fucking scalemate toys, and before that you were rambling about being a lawyer or some shit!"

"Shut you butt Karkat," Terezi snapped about to push play on the recorder.

"Wwait!" Eridan protested this strange event by grabbing Terezi's hand holding it in place taking her by surprise. "Can't you just wwait until I leave the room, you know I don't mess with that spooky stuff!"

Tavros raised his hand, "m-me too, that kind of stuff really freaks me out."

"I ain't frad of no ghost," Gamzee quoted resting his head on Tav's shoulder.

A little nasally laugh came from Kankri. "Ghosts don't exist you silly kids, everybody knows that it's common knowledge."

"Just shut up and listen!" Terezi snatched her hand from out of Eridan's weak grip then pressed the red button.

After a few seconds of eerie silence only two words were whispered, barely audible. "SOLVE…COAGULA."

The second those words were muttered Gamzee and Kurloz both went into a trance like state. Their slouched over backs straightened up and their eyes shot wide open, just staring at nothing. Tears began streaming down the brothers faces but they both had big happy smiles on their faces.

"Ummm." Tavros rubbed circles in Gamzee's back feeling a deep concern for his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I want to go home." Gamzee didn't even bother to look at his bro as he spoke, he just kept crying silently, with that crazed look on his face.

**Gamzee finally tells Tav the truth in the next chapter. But not the whole truth. Then the two get a little freaky with each other in a broom closet. Maybe. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Burnout and the Pansy

Black Magic Woman

"Well ya see Mituna life began thirteen point seven billion years ago today when a disgustin mutant crawled out of the primordial ooze and hollered I am god! And I don't care for queers!" Dave was teaching Mituna the facts of life as the two were hanging out in the living room with some of the others just as the party began to get a little outrageous.

Mituna, who was covered in streamers and confetti from head to toe, screamed a mighty "HOTDOG!" In response making everyone laugh except for Kankri.

"I don't even know where to begin with how absurd that sentence was! First of all the world is just a few thousand years old not a billion or whatever you said! And second of all…"Kankri just kept rambling on and on making sure everyone heard his sermon.

"He sure is a religious one isn't he." Miss Connie said sitting in a red armchair by Meenah who was half asleep on the couch.

"Oh yeah he's a regular old Bible thumper." She said with a yawn.

Mituna then turned his attention toward Tavros. "Will you play with me now!?" He asked hopping up in down in front of him. "You said you would member!"

"Just a second Mituna, let me finish this piece of cake real quick." Tavros said before he put another piece of rich spongy vanilla cake inside his mouth. "I can't get enough of this stuff."

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Mituna argued slapping Tav's plate out of his hand then he grabbed his arm. "We're going to play hide and seek right now!"

"Can I join?" Gamzee asked walking up to the two. "I sure do love hiding and seeking."

"Ummm…sure. I don't see why not." Tavros said timidly.

"Why don't you all play," Miss Connie suggested. "The last person who still isn't found gets the last piece of my cake."

They all stared at each other for a second then their eyes shifted to the last delicious piece.

"Ok! You fuckers go hide while I seek!" Mituna yelled covering his eyes then turning around. "Eins, zwei, drei!" He counted down.

Then everyone shot out of the room in all different directions.

"Come with me man!" Gamzee whispered lifting Tavros up and holding him bridal style, "I know a place where that crazy dude won't find us."

Tavros looked at him a blushed heavily, "ok…lead the way I guess."

"Let's make this a little more interesting," Dave said switching all of the lights off. "Now things are getting fun."

"Now that everyone is out of the room how about we have a nice and long conversation about what you and that boy were doing last night." Miss Connie said placing her hand on Meenah's shoulder.

"Oh shit." Meenah whispered as a cold shiver traveled down her spine.

"Let's go in here!" Gamzee said tossing Tav inside a nearby broom closet that was neatly camouflaged with the wall.

"Let us come in there with you guys," Sollux said as he and Karkat passed by.

"No way man this is my hiding place!" Gamzee yelled before he ran inside the closet then slamming the door in the Asian's face.

"Geez what an asshole," Sollux mumbled.

Followw me guys, Eridan whispered crawling on the floor. "Wwe found an excellent hiding spot ovver here."

The two nodded then followed his lead out of the pitch black kitchen.

"Owww…that hurt," Tav whined rubbing his sore bum.

"There! Now no one will find us," Gamzee exclaimed scooting closer to his spooked buddy then wrapping his arm around his shoulder drawing him closer. "Now we just wait."

Tavros soon began to shiver uncontrollably, the closet was freezing. "I'm so cold," Tavros whispered leaning on Gamzee's side trying to soak up as much warmth as he could.

"Here ya go," Gamzee draped something around Tav's shoulders, something soft and smelling of him, and then Tavros realized that it was his purple hoodie that he rarely took off. "You can wear it for a bit."

"Thank you," Tavros says smiling up at Gamzee.

It was dark but Gamzee could hear the smile in Tav's voice. "No problem bro." Gamzee laughed as he pulled the hood over Tav's head.

"So…what do you want to do while we wait?" Tav asked pulling the hood back. "We could be in here for a while."

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Gamzee asked.

"But Gamzee we are already playing hide and seek," Tavros shot down Gamzee's fun little game inside a game idea.

"C'mon bro! Just a real quick fun game of motherfuckin truth or dare." Gamzee whined.

"Fine then," Tavros decided to play along to kill some time. "But makes sure to keep it down."

"Ok!" Gamzee squealed moving from the side of Tav to sitting directly in front of him. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm…truth?" Tav said unsure with which one to go with.

"Well…what is going on between us? Like, tell the truth, are we like tight but in a romantic type of way?" Gamzee asked.

Tavros wasn't quite sure what to say. The small closet went totally silent for a few seconds. "Uh…I guess we are in a friendly relationship Gamzee, but umm…it could evolve into something more romantic it you want." Tavros chocked out. "But only if it is ok with you I mean."

Gamzee leaned in closer to Tav and placed his forehead on his. "Fuck yeah man, we call all up an be close in that way."

Tav's blush grew larger spreading all over his face and to his ears. "Really?"

"Yeah, but uh we gotta keep it on the hush hush cause if my gang catches wind of me fuckin another dude they'll kill me on the spot." Gamzee said with a sigh, "shit I'm starting to hate the no homo rule."

"Truth or dare?" Tav asked snapping Gamzee out of his little rut.

"Nuh uh bro it's still my turn." Gamzee said removing his head away from Tav's. "You didn't answer my question."

"Huh!? Yes I did." Tav said confused as to what his friend was getting at.

"Well then since you picked truth now you gotta pick dare." Gamzee shrugged. "That's how I play it anyway."

"Fine, then I now pick dare."

Gamzee cracked a smile then grabbed Tav's tiny hand and placed it on his hardening cock. "I dare you to suck my motherfuckin cock motherfucker."

Tav's blush turned a darker shade, his eyes flicker to Gamzee's face then, more appropriately, his crotch. "Uh…ok…I…ummm… g-guess."

Gamzee was surprised to hear his agreement, but overall he was pretty excited. "Cool," he said standing up. "Now get on your knees and get to work yo."

Tavros does as he's told and gets on his knees. His eyes move to Gamzee's face yet again before he unfasten his belt then unzipping his fly, freeing His cock. "Damn…this guy is huge," Tavros thought staring at his friends' rock hard prick.

Shyly at first, he runs his tongue along Gamzee's length, teasing him into growing harder. When he is finally standing at full attention, Tav realizes this with a little thrill, he closed his mouth around the tip, sliding his tongue around it, savoring the taste of his skin, of the drops of precum that are already leaking out from his tip. Slowly, Tav works his way down Gamzee's shaft until he is pressed against the back of his throat.

"Fuck man…"Gamzee moans, his voice thick with ecstasy. "You're pretty good at this shit."

He was filling Tav's senses now, the dark musky scent of his skin and the taste of him on his tongue was intoxicating, the feelings that they evoke were almost dizzying. Tavros pulled back a little, wrapping one hand around the base and immediately felt him pull his hair, yanking him backwards. His cock slides most of the way out of Tav's mouth, only the very tip left resting against his lips. Tavros looked up at him, a little shocked and confused as to what he's done wrong.

"I want you to suck me off not jerk me off man," he bites out. Tavros don't move for several seconds, he was frozen by the sudden, though minimal, violence, and he pulls his hair harder.

"Owww…" Tav whimpers closing his eyes. But the heat in his lower region grows, throbbing a bit in response to the rough treatment.

Gamzee then let's releases his grip on Tav's hair, "ok get back to work," he huffed.

So Tavros slowly slipped it back into his mouth, and mentally breaths a strange sigh of relief that he wasn't angry with him. He bobbed his head slowly, lovingly, on his friend's cock, but freezes when one hand fists in his hair. He was not pulling him away, only holding him still as he rams his hips forward to fuck his mouth. When his cock begins to press against the back of Tav's throat, he understood his wordless order and allowed him to slip into his throat, going deeper with each stroke. He was not gentle but Tavros took him happily, savoring the way it felt when he is crammed into his throat, controlling his air supply, taking his pleasure from him.

Tavros worked hard to pleasure Gamzee, ignoring the aching muscles in his jaw. Soon he was rewarded when Gamzee drove himself hard into his mouth and released his load deep inside his throat. Tav felt his thick hot seed filling his mouth, and began to drink it greedily, not choking once or spilling a drop. When he lets his hand fall from Tav's hair, he kept sucking on his softening cock, coaxing the last bits of his cum out, swallowing it gratefully, sliding his tongue up and down his shaft. As Gamzee gradually begins to come down from the euphoria of cumming, he nuzzle his sack and carefully lick his balls. He laughed a bit and smooth's his hand through Tav's hair.

Tavros looked up at him and smiled.

"Good news cigarette juice!" Then Mituna swung the closet door wide open. "I found you!" He laughed. "You two suck!"

Tavros jumped in surprised and was too stunned to move. "Oh no! We've been caught!" He thought.

"Oh dip we lost the game!" Gamzee groaned stuffing his junk back in his pants then zipping up. "Hey bro," he whispered pulling Tav up by his hood, "If you swing by my room later tonight we can finish this alright."

Tavros nodded as he was placed back on his feet. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," he thought following Gamzee out of the closet.

"I won I won I shot the bebe gun!" Sang Terezi emerging from under the table. "You lost you lost you ate tomato sauce!" She continued to say poking Kurloz's face.

"Alight here's your cake girl," said Dave handing the blind girl the last slice then turning the lights back on. "Now everyone go to bed."

A little later Tavros was heading to his room when he bumped into Kurloz.

"Happy belated birthday Kurloz!" Tavros said happily. "I hope you enjoyed your party, I know I did."

"_Of yeah! That party was the bee's tits!"_ He signed with a huge happy smile.

Tav giggled then told Kurloz goodnight before opening the door that lead inside his room.

He flicked the light switch and gave out a little startled scream when he spotted a rather large black long haired nappy headed woman sitting on his bed.

"I've been waiting a while for you P'tit Boug."


	16. Chapter 16

The Burnout and the Pansy

Peril by choice

"I-It's you!" Tavros exclaimed pointing at the large woman that was sitting comfortably on his bed. "You're the lady that called me that night!"

Her ever present smile widened, "yes tis me. Now shut the door, come closer and quiet down."

Tavros was scared out of his wits but he absentmindedly obeyed the strange woman. "What do you want?" He asked sitting next to her. "Why did you call me?"

She stared at him, her big smiled morphed into a toothy grin. "You're going to die boug." She simply stated. "On a Choosday I do believe."

"What!?" Tavros shouted, he could feel his heart begin to race. "How do you know that I'm going to die?"

"The pop chock Corby told me, that's all ya need to know for now." She pulled out a small black bird toy from her bra and showed it to Tavros. "He's been watching ya for some time."

Tavros stared at the bird with a bit of disgust. It had long twisted up rusted nails sticking out where its eyes should be and it beak was open showing a lot of blood stains in its mouth. And this constant ticking nose came from it when she turned the little turnkey on its back. "That thing is Mr. Corby?" He asked.

"Weh it is!" She said placing the dirty thing in Tav's lap. "He's told me heaps about ya Tavros, for he's been watchin ya from day one."

"Wow, that's not creepy at all," Tav said sarcastically picking the vile bird up by its wing then tossing it on the floor. "Why has it been watching me Miss umm…"

"Call me Dunsey," she said shaking his hand. "And he's been watchin ya cause ya been hanging round the goat doll. He's been telling me about ya cause he doesn't want to see ya get killed. We are both tired off all of the killing we are."

"What doll?" Tav asked felling some remorse for tossing the crow off the bed. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Well ya see," she leaned in closer so she could whisper into Tav's ear, "ya little boyfriend is carrying around some evil with him. Has been since he was little. Has he ever talked bout something call Mr. Baphy?"

"Yes, but I just thought Mr. Baphy was one of the voices in his head." Tavros said innocently.

Dunsey burst out in a hysterical laughter. "No! No! Honeychile, that's what he tells all his victims!" She reached out and pinched his fat cheek, "you as cute as ya are stupid!"

Tavros slapped her hand away, "what victims?"

"He's killed a few people cause of the goat, mostly young girls and children. It's awful hearing their wails of agony as he or his older brother tear them apart or rape them with knives in the name of their gods." Her smile formed into a deep frown. "Hell those Peixes girls are no different, they give unholy sacrifices to the earth from time to time."

Tavros was utterly speechless. Was he going to believe what this crazy woman was telling him or was he going to stick with what his best friend told him?

"By the way, I saw what you did to him in the closet," her giant smile reappeared. "Twas hot but very dangerous, and risky indeed."

Tav's face was now flushed, "how did you!?"

"The goat was sound asleep before ya went and did that. But now it's beginning to stir. It becomes active when ya friend gets frisky ya see. So please for your safety," she grabbed his ear and pulled it hard making Tav cry out in pain. "Don't. Fuck. Him. If ya do the goat will wake up and he'll kill ya but not before you go through a series of brutal torture." She let his ear go and chuckled a bit at his reaction. "Ya already done messed up boy, now the goat is gonna peak out sometimes. And when it does you better find a good hidin place or ya gonna get hurt!"

"How do I protect myself Miss Dunsey?" He asked playing along with her.

"Well usually Mr. Corby wakes up from his deep slumber when the goat is about to open its eyes. He tells ya boyfriend to kill himself before he harms others. It works pretty well too but since its awake now his efforts are futile." Dunsey said picking the dormant bird off the floor. "Soooo! I decided to do ya a little favor!" She sang pulling Tav's favorite toy Mr. Bull from under the covers.

"Mr. Bull!" Tavros said shocked to see his oldest buddy. "How did you get him?"

"That's not important," she said sharply taking out a dagger from under her skirt then pointing it at the toys closed mouth. "I'm going to allow this toy to speak to ya so it can warn ya when ya little friend isn't felling like himself."

"W-wait! Don't mess his face up!"

But it was too late. She had already finished carving a big smile in the plushies face. She then shoved a bloody red match down its throat. "Hurry up and say something so I can get out of here."

The toy slowly opened it eyes and inhaled deeply.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Tavros screamed when his toy began to float and hover over to him.

"_Hi Tavros,"_ Mr. Bull said laying on top of Tav's head nuzzling its snout in his brown hair, "_I really missed you." _

"How is this even possible," Tav squeaked staring at Dunsey.

"Again not important," she said getting off the bed. "Now remember what I have told ya tonight. Retain all of it or else ya will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Will I ever see you again Miss Dunsey? Can you call me sometime and tell me when I'm in danger?" Tav asked reaching up and petting the live toy along its soft back.

"Those two brothers are going to find me and kill me tonight Tavros," she said placing her hand on the door knob. "They want to be free of the Corby curse I put on em. But ya will see me in the distant future. And that there toy is going to protect ya until the goat is gone." And with that she exited the room with Mr. Corby to face her fate.

**Will Tavros heed the witch's warning or will he go on ahead and do the nasty with Gamzee and pay the ultimate price? I have no idea at the moment! **


	17. Chapter 17

The Burnout and the Pansy

I'm sprung

"Tavros! Tavros Tavros bo Banos Bonana fanna fo Fanos Fee fy mo Manos, Tavros!" Mr. Bull was entertaining his best buddy with plenty of his silly songs and dances. He was dancing on his hind legs on top of the dresser drawer wearing a tiny hat.

"Hahaha! You're pretty good!" Tavros cheered his little friend on from the bed. "Now do Gamzee!"

The toy grabbed a hairbrush and began to sing into it. "Gamzee! Gamzee Gamzee bo Bamzee Bonana fanna fo Famzee fee fy mo Mamzee, Gamzee!"

Tavros continued to laugh and clap for his buddy not to stop his hilarious show. "Oh Mr. Bull if only you were giving the ability to talk sooner!"

"I know," the toy said floating over to Tavros and placing itself in his lap. "I wished I could had helped you all those times you cried on me. But now I'm here to stay so I can help you Tavros."

Tavros smiled warmly as he gave the bull a gentle rub along its back. The toy yawned and stretched out its front legs, "boy am I ever sleepy."

Just as the two were getting comfortable Tav's greedy stomach began to growl loudly disrupting their sweet session. Tav's face was flushed just a bit due to the embarrassment, "Sorry about that, sounds like I want some more of that delicious cake."

Mr. Bull looked up at him and smiled, "spoken like a true fatty," it teased. "I've seen some of those cute little jelly rolls of yours from time to time," it laughed poking his slightly pudgy belly. "Pardon my French but you got back for day's man!"

"Hey stop that!" Tav yelled playfully slapping the mini bull's soft hoof away. "I'm gonna go downstairs and see if there are any snacks around." He hopped off of the tall bed and grabbed Mr. Bull. "You're coming with me too."

"But I don't want to!" It whined as Tav dragged it off to hunt down some fatty food.

(Meanwhile)

"I know there are some ghosts up in here," Terezi said poking and prodding her way around the dark house with her faithful assistant Mituna closed behind. "There's just gotta be!" She shot her head up and got a good whiff of the contaminated air, "I can smell them."

Mituna responded by asking, "You want some meat you want some cheese?" In a pretty impressive Indian accent.

"Shut up Mituna," she snapped swinging her cane at him. "You're gonna scare the ghosts away! Everyone knows ghosts are allergic to cheese!"

The special Asian gasped and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Ok, now let's go this way," she pointed her cane down toward the kitchen, "I can hear them giggling in that direction." She said as she tipped toed over to her desired destination with plenty of determination.

Mituna sighed as he followed along. "How did I get stuck with this crazy bitch?"

( back with Tav in the kitchen )

Tavros opened up the refrigerator and after scanning it over for a sweet snack he snapped his fingers in delight, "hotdog I found something!"

"What did you find?" Mr. Bull asked with a mouth full of banana. "More cake perhaps Mr. Fatty ding dong."

"You need to leave me alone now bull before I mention something rude about you," Tavros said pulling out a tray of scrumptious looking éclairs. "Just look at them, don't they look yummy!" He squealed like a little piggy.

"Oh yeah!" The toy said floating over to the pastries and staring at them wide-eyed, "can I partake maybe?"

"Sure take one," he said placing the silver tray on the kitchen counter, "but only one alright. I don't want anybody to know we stole some of tomorrow's dessert."

Then the two picked one out and began to munch away at the vanilla ice cream filled masterpiece. "Dang that thing was the shit!" Tavros exclaimed grabbing another one, "just one more won't hurt. They're just so soft and creamy and cold, oh my god!"

"Hey!" Mr. Bull shouted knocking the second stolen treat out of Tav's greedy fingers. "Remember what you said, only one."

"Awww! Come on! Just one more then I'll be good!"

(meanwhile in the kitchen's pantry)

"This is going to be so hilarious," Sollux whispered as he put his white sheet over himself, "she's not going to know what hit her."

"Hell yeah it is!" Karkat seconded putting his own sheet on. "Just kept making ghost noises so she'll hurry the fuck on and find us."

Gamzee was there too but he was way too busy watching Tav through the crack in the door. "Damn man he just stuck that whole fat thing in his mouth like it was nothin! Fuck he sure is a pro."

"Focus Gamzee!" Karkat said slapping the back of his head. "We can't let her know that it's us so we gotta mask our own voices you see. So sound menacing and scary for once in your miserable high life!"

"But I wanna watch Tav deepthroat that-"

"Shut the fuck up you guys! Someone's coming." Sollux whispered. Get into position.

(back with Terezi and Mituna)

The two bootleg Ghostbusters were walking along heading down to the kitchen to find the source of all the noise that was coming from that exact location. "We're getting close Mituna," she whispered, "I got so many goose bumps right now."

"I gotta make a potty," Mituna said bumping into her.

She pushed him off and attacked him with her cane again, "hush up Mituna!" She ceased her brutal attack when she heard someone or something moving around in the kitchen. "Do you see anything at all?"

"Oh my grease!" Mituna yelled pointing at Tav, "it's a g-g-g-ghost!" He shivered in place and bit his nasty nails.

"Really!?" Terezi shouted darting boldly into the dark kitchen swinging her cane around hitting all kinds of objects along the way leaving a trail of broken parts behind. "Show yourself demon of the night!"

Tavros froze in place and dropped the now empty tray of desserts, Mr. Bull hid himself in the hood of Gamzee's hoodie that Tav was still wearing. Tavros put his arms up in the air, "I'm sorry!" He cried, "I didn't mean to eat them all they were just too tempting! I have no self-control!"

Just as she was about to slam her can upon his head she held her arm in place once she heard Tav's timid voice. "Damn it Tavros!" She said lightly bonking him on the head making him yelp, "I thought you was a ghost." Terezi then focused her attention to Mituna, "damn it Mituna you said you saw a ghost!"

Mituna jumped in fear at the sound of her booming voice, "sorry lady, I guess I can't see so good."

Then when things started to get calm again the three teens in the closet burst out of the panty and ran toward the others waving their arms and screaming. "Boooo! I'm the ghost of Stephen Spielberg! I have come for your pickle!" Gamzee yelled before tripping over his own giant feet then landing at Tav's slippers. "Shit that hurt like a bitch!" He whined rubbing his chin.

"What are you doing Gamzee?" Tavros asked pulling the sheet off then offering his hand out to help.

The other two ghosts surrounded Terezi and danced around her yelling some crazy chants as well. Mituna was cowering behind her while she swung her cane at them.

"I knew there were ghosts up in here!" She yelled with a giant grin plastered on her face as she hit Karkat on his back. "I hit one!"

The injured Latino groaned in pain as he hit the ground clutching his back. "Fuck I've been shot!"

"Oh shit!" Sol said observing his hurt friend rolling around in fear on the tiled floor. "You got hit for real!" He laughed kicking him in his side. "My god you're pathetic."

While he was busy laughing Terezi raised her cane above his head and brought it down hard enough to bring him to his knees. "Owwww! What the fuck did I do!?" He cried holding his sore head.

"Get the holy water Mituna," she ordered tossing her cane off to the side. "We're gonna exorcise these bastards," she crouched down beside to two and held her hand out waiting for the vile.

"Here ya gooo!" Mituna sang handing her a vile of his own hot peepee, "I made it myself! He said proudly."

"Good job," she praised him then opened the bottle and poured it all on them at once, "now burn you unholy demon spawns! Burn I say!"

The two screamed in pain as the dark yellow liquid hit them. "Owwww! It stings! Oh fucking damn it it stings!" Karkat yelled trying desperately to tug the soaked sheet off.

"Ahahahahaha!" Terezi laughed maniacally hearing their cries of unimaginable pain.

"What are they doing?" Tavros asked Gamzee as the two shared a glass of milk. "I don't understand what's going on, please fill me in."

"Well…we were gonna scare Terezi cause we were tired of hearing her talk about these spooky spirits. So yeah that's what we did today." Gamzee said handing the class back to Tav.

"It kinda back fired though," Tavros giggled watching the madness that was unfolding. "Man Karkat sue can take a hit."

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee said grabbing Tav's tiny hand and squeezing it slightly. He bent down a bit so he could whisper in his ear, "wanna all up an visit me up in my room for a bit? Like a motherfuckin sleepover or some shit. Maybe we can even finish up what we started earlier my brother."

Tav's face was flushed a bright glowing scarlet, his heart began beating rapidly and for some reason he started to sweat a bit. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but quickly shut it, too embarrassed to say what he was thinking. He simply nodded and quietly muttered an "ok."

"Cool tits," Gamzee said letting go of Tav's hand then walking over to the stairs, the tall teen looked back when he noticed Tavros wasn't following him. "C'mon bro walk with me talk with me."

"Don't do it Tavros!" Mr. Bull whispered in his ear, "Listen to me! If you do anything like that it could result in your death!"

"It's going to be ok." Tavros said finally walking with Gamzee. "He's not going to hurt me." He smiled at looked up at Gamzee as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "I just know he won't."

The light in the kitchen was turned on reveling the giant mess that was everywhere. "What the fuck is going on in here?" Dave asked walking in with Dirk behind him.

"Oh no!" Dirk cried when he noticed that all of his éclairs were missing. He dropped to his knees dramatically near the empty silver tray and wept over his wasted hard work. "All those hours it took to make these wasted! All that gourmet vanilla ice cream wasted!" He cried banging his fists on the floor. "What kind of heartless person would commit such an awful sin!?"

"Shut up bro damn." Dave said pulling the sheets off of the two super retards, "now all of you get out of the kitchen, go to your designated rooms, and stay the fuck there. Don't go anywhere else or touch anything on your way up there."

"Fuck Terezi that shit fucking hurt!" Karkat roared rubbing his aching back and ribs.

"My head feels like it's about to split open," Sollux groaned rubbing the side of his bruised head. "Why did you attack us like that girl?"

Terezi's smile grew wider, "sorry but that's what you get when you try to mess with me. I knew all along that it was you guys, I just wanted to give you a rough lesson that would get my point across."

"You blind bitch!" The two said in unison getting ready to show her what for.

"Get out of here already!" Dave yelled making them all run out.

"Monkey boys! Monkey boys! Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!" Mituna yelled running out then tackling Karkat and Sollux down to the ground.

( meanwhile with Gamzee and Tavros)

Tavros was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall with his knees hugged to his chest while Gamzee was laying on his back in front of him. Gamzee looked up at Tavros and grinned, "ya know ya sure look pretty fuckin good with my hoodie on. Almost as cool as me."

"Sorry," Tav said taking the old purple thing off then placing it on Gamzee's chest, "I totally forgot I still had it on."

"Nah its ok man," he said throwing the hoodie down on the ground, "just tell me whenever ya want to wear it again." He sat up and turned to face Tavros. "But it's gonna cost ya." He grabbed Tav's wrists and pinned them to the wall just above his head.

"I think I'm willing to pay whatever it costs," Tav said flirtatiously looking Gamzee in his half lidded eyes.

Without warning Gamzee brought his head over to Tav's tan neck, "we're gonna have a good time tonight brother."

Tavros shuddered when he felt Gamzee's hot breath on his neck every time he said something. He closed his eyes and gasped when his friend began to lick his sensitive throat. Tav opened one of his eyes slightly and looked down at Gamzee, "Oh my…that's feels kinda…good." He whispered as Gamzee continued to lick up his neck.

Gamzee laughed at his innocent reaction, "oh yeah, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you tonight motherfucker." He thought pulling his long slimy tongue away leaving a big trail of saliva along Tav's neck. "I can't wait to hear you scream for me."

Mr. Bull way laying on the floor listening in on the hot action from above, "I can't believe he's going through with this!" It thought to itself while messing with a pen that was next to him. "How do I get them to stop this blasphemy?" It thought tapping its hoof down on the ground a few times.

"Hiyaaa~" just then a dark raspy voice come from under the bed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Mr. Bull knew just who it was that was calling out to him. "Please tell me it isn't you!" It backed up and held the pen as a weapon. "Mr. Baphy."

Then a black goat toy emerged from under the bed, it had a devious grin on its face, its big red eyes glowed in the darkness that filled in Mr. Bull's heart with fear. "What do you think you're doing motherfucker?"

**Next time Gamzee and Tavros finally do the Ethiopian Boredom Dance! **


	18. Chapter 18

The Burnout and the Pansy

Moaning bull and grinning goat

"Your vway to beautiful girl. That's vwhy it'll never vwork. You'll havwe me suicidal, suicidal vwhen you say it's over," Cronus was singing along to his IPod as he was talking a midnight stroll down the hallway to hunt down a midnight snack. "Damn all these beautiful girls!"

"Don't sing so loud dude you'll wake up the wwhole house," Eridan scolded pulling Cronus' ear plugs out then smacking him in the face. But then he stopped his nagging when he heard what sounded like a peacock that was being strangled with its own intestines. "Wwhat in the devil is that?" He placed his ear to one of the bedroom doors to hear what that terrible noise was.

"Boy I need you bad as my heart beat, bad like the food I eat, bad as the air I breathe!" It was just Karkat singing his little heart out. "I need you bad I can't take this pain, bad I can't take this pain, boy I about to go insaaaaaane!"

"Oh my cod that right there is so horrendous and hilarious!" Eridan giggled forcing Cronus's head near the door. "Just listen!"

"If there's nothing you won't do to get back with your boo say, ohhhhhhohoh!" The shorty sang loudly pouring his soul out.

"Novw that aint right, hovw come vwhenever I sing he hits me alvways sayin hovw much he hates singers, talk about a hypocrite," the greaser said removing his head from the door, "now let's go find some eats."

"I wwonder if I can record this?" The hipster said placing his phone on the door. "This better record."

"C'mon," Cronus said grabbing the noisy hipster by his collar then dragging him downstairs, "remember I'm doing ya a favor by guiding your scary ass dovwn here."

"Shut up! You know I have some fears and such that deal with the dark." Eridan argued while he struggled to loosen the greaser's tight grip on him. "Damn you're strong."

Then Mituna sprang in front of them from out of nowhere bucket necked and yelled pointing at Eridan, "you're scared of the dark cause you stink like a fart!" Then he bounded away into the darkness giggling.

"Sorry about that guys," Kankri said passing by the two confused boys, "I forgot to feed him today and he gets a little uppity when he hasn't had his sustenance, come here Mituna! Here boy!" He whistled hustling behind him.

"That boy ain't right," Cronus sighed before he continued to drag a very confused and angered Eridan down the stairs. "Gettin real tired of seein his little dingle dangle all the time."

"That fella really steams my beans!" Eridan growled when the two finally reached the now cleaned kitchen. "I mean who does he think he is!? To hell wwith him and his gay helmet too!"

"Easy there grumpy bear," Cronus said in a calming tone while ruffling up his younger brothers gelled back hair. "He don't knovw no better. Novw let's get some snacks and something to drink then go back to b- vwait. Vwhat's going on in there?" Cronus grabbed Eridan's shoulder and forced him back behind him as he back up then peeked inside the partly crowded kitchen.

"This caimon is delicious!" Miss Dunsey said while stuffing her face with the fried meat sitting comfortably on top of the cold counter, "too bad I won't be able to enjoy it anymore after tonight."

"That's right, now hurry up and finish we gotta lot of work to do," Meenah said coldly, "it's already 1:13 we aint got that much time left."

"Oh yes, mother earth is ready for her unholy sacrifice," Feferi said feeling all over herself, "isn't that right sisters and brothers?" She huffed with her freckled face all flushed and sweaty.

Kurloz smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait I just realized something," Meenah said looking around the kitchen, "where the hell is Gamzee? We can't start without his high ass."

"I got an anonymous tip that he's upstairs in his room sexin up Tav," said the hippy girl, "that poor boy. It's gonna be like a whale humping a minnow." She emphasized her words by trying to shove her arm through her clenched fist.

Miss Dunsey cracked a smile and placed her empty plate on the table, "that couyon, he didn't heed my warnings. Now he must suffer the awful consequences." She thought licking her greasy fingers. "J'ai gros couer almost." (Feel like crying)

"We don't really need him for the whole ritual," Miss Connie said placing the empty plate into the sink. "Now let's go shall we, we still have a lot of work to accomplish."

"Lead the way Maw maw," Dunsey said happily hopping off the counter.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey what's ya name sweet ass?" Mr. Baphy asked getting all close and personal with Mr. Bull. "I know you know me, the sabbatic goat the dark deity." It said touching noses with the little frightened bull.

"My…uh...friend calls me Mr. Bull," the toy stuttered backing up a bit, "please spare me and tell your little friend up there to back off and leave my friend alone."

"Well Bull I can't do that," the goat said tackling Mr. Bull down to the ground and pinned it's front legs down with its hard hooves painfully.

"Owww…what are you doing!?" The bull screamed in the grinning goats face struggling to get away. "I need to save Tavros before he makes the biggest mistake of his life!" It thought.

"We were once solve (separate), so why don't we do like them and coagula?" (Join together) Mr. Baphy whispered before it clamped down onto the Bull's throat, its sharp canines sinking deeper with each passing second.

The tiny bull gasped when it heard the two trigger words that slithered out of the goats disgusting mouth. "Oh no! This is bad! So very bad!"

The goat chuckled then removed its muzzle from Mr. Bull's torn neck. "We gonna have some fun tonight motherfucker!"

The bull grunted then used its free hind legs to kick the goat in its exposed belly sending him flying across the room then hitting a dresser head on. "Dang…I didn't know my own strength," Mr. Bull said surprised getting back onto its feet.

"Oh…you done messed up now fool," the goat growled with a wide toothy grin walking ever so slowly toward the bull.

"Shit I gotta hurry!" Mr. Bull thought running over to the side of the tall bed. "Hey! He's too young for you maybe next year he can be your boo!" It chanted while scratching on the bed trying to grab Gamzee's attention, but alas he was way too busy with Tav at the moment.

"There ya are my feisty little bovine friend," Mr. Bull was petrified in pure fear when he heard Mr. Baphy's raspy voice behind him.

"Oh shit son…"

(Up on the bed)

"Awww. Isn't that cute," Gamzee said when he saw Tav roll over on his back with an overstuffed pillow covering his shamed face. He grinned and gently pulled Tav's pajama bottoms off then tossed them off to the side. "There aint nothin to be ashamed about, your body is kickin dawg." He said eyeing Tav small body while trailing his long index finger down the length of his stomach then prodding his belly button giving Tavros a strong wave of goose bumps and a small burning feeling down below that made him squirm.

Tavros clenched the pillow tighter and shook his head violently from side to side then closed his thighs tightly shut, denying Gamzee's advances.

"Playing hard to get huh…"Gamzee thought reaching over to grab a tiny clear crystal bottle from the night stand. "I sure as hell can fix that shit up." He twisted the top off then chugged some of its bitter contents. "Shit that's nasty!" He thought while removing Tav's protective pillow exposing his brightly flushed face.

Tavros gasped and closed his eyes when he saw Gamzee's half lidded indigo eyes staring right into his own wide eyed chocolate eyes.

Gamzee chuckled then pressed his lips against Tav's. But when the small modest teen wouldn't open his mouth the taller of the two growled then bit down on Tav's bottom lip hard enough to break his skin. His plan worked and Tavros opened up his mouth to yelp.

"Gotcha," Gamzee thought locking lips with Tavros once again but this time he slipped his long tongue inside his mouth and poured some of the unknown elixir down Tav's throat.

When Gamzee finally broke the messy kiss to get some air he looked down to see how Tavros was doing.

"W-hat's happening?" Tavros whispered staring up at his grinning friend. His body was on fire and he vision grew blurry. His body shuttered in pleasure whenever he moved in the slightest. "I don't…understand."

"I just slipped you some of this freakishly strong aphrodisiac that I whipped up a few days ago," Gamzee explained while nuzzling Tav's sensitive neck. "That shits something else." He whispered as he began to lick and bite all up the scared boy's overly sensitive neck coating it in his hot saliva. He was thoroughly enjoying all the moans and mewls Tavros was trying to conceal. "So cute."

Then Gamzee was hit by an awful idea. His grin grew wider as he lifted his head up from Tav's moist and bruised neck. "Now let's turn this up a notch." He then began to grope Tav's chest and pinch his already stiff nipples.

Tavros screamed and dug his nails into the sheets as Gamzee continued to pinch and twist his sensitive nipples harder and harder, "p-please stop…it's too much." The boy whimpered on the verge of tears.

Gamzee chuckled before closing his mouth around one stiff nipple and sucking very hard.

Tav forced his mouth shut and closed his eyes, "oh no, I can't take much more," he thought feeling his freshly hard cock being to twitch and throb violently in his precum stained underwear. "I can't."

Gamzee took his other nipple between his teeth and started flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Tavros started breathing heavily and mewling loudly.

"Oooooh fuck...you're driving me so fucking crazy!" he announced. "Don't stop...please don't stop. Bite my fucking nipples! Suck on them! Harder please!"

Gamzee sucked, nibbled and bit on his friend's stiff dark pink nipples lovingly and lustfully, making him scream and mewl in ecstasy.

(Back on the floor)

"Ya hear that boy?" Mr. Baphy asked placing his hoof on top of the Bulls head and grinding it into the floor. "Things are about to get a little messy up in hear judging by all that loud ass moaning that slut is doin up there."

"Get off of me you dick!" Mr. Bull screamed trying to get up but to no avail. "Damn you're heavy."

The Bull yelped when the goat began to lick up its neck, "Now let's get this mess started."

"This fool wants to breed me," the bull thought getting all freaked out, "what the fucking fuck!?"

(Back on the bed)

Tavros grabbed his pillow and covered his face up again the second Gamzee started playing with his neglected swollen cock.

He reached inside his underwear then wrapped his fingers around Tav's small length and began to jerk him off. He could feel that he was already at him limit due to drug taking it effect on Tav's body, so he decided to just make the boy release so he could have his own twisted fun.

"Oh god…"Tavros whimpered before he bit the pillow. He was attacked by a wave of blinding hot pleasure that made him spasm violently and scream uncontrollably into the pillow. Gamzee smiled and pumped his cock faster and harder until he finally shot his load into his now soaked trousers. "Ahhhhhh~!"

"Now it's my motherfuckin turn," the tall teen said grabbing the pillow then throwing it off somewhere. He leaned in closer, only a few inches from Tav's face. He blushed when he saw the Puerto Rican's burning red face and his big hazy eyes staring up at him. "Now turn over on your stomach motherfucker with your head down and your ass up, cause that's the way we like to fuck."

Tavros did what he was told without a second thought, he rolled over onto his stomach and presented his fat ass to his horny friend.

In turn Gamzee pulled Tav's underwear down and pulled them off, been waitin a long time to do this. He said while giving Tavros a nice firm slap on his bare ass making the boy whimper in both pain and pleasure. "Now let's see how long it will take to break you in." He said giving Tav's ass another slap but this time it was a lot harder. "Count bitch, every time I hit ya I want ya to count for me." He hit his burning bum a third time.

"One," Tavros whispered clenching the sheets, tears began to roll down his chubby cheeks.

"Louder!" Gamzee demanded smacking him again. "I want every motherfucker in this fuckin house to hear your slutty ass!" He administered yet another painful attack on his stinging ass.

"Two!" Tavros screamed at full volume with a stream of tears falling down his flushed face. His cock growing harder due to the rough abuse.

"That's it!" Gamzee exclaimed happily giving the boy another lick, "keep going!"

Just outside their door Mituna was passing by when he heard all the loud counting. "One two buckle mah shoe!" He sang slamming his head against the door. "I'm going in!' He screeched about to kick the door down. "I'll save you Tavy Jane!"

"You did good bro," Gamzee praised gently rubbing Tav's red and burning backside after the fifth slap.

Tavros smiled at his little praise and wiped away some of his tears and drool that were smeared on his face all over the sheets.

Then Gamzee grabbed the half empty vile of the stuff that he forced fed Tavros earlier and poured some of the slick drug on his fingers then the rest on the crack of Tav's sore ass.

"Oh my," Tav gasped when he felt Gamzee's slimy fingers run up and down his ass, he knew what was about to happen so he snatched the nearest pillow and buried his face into it.

Without warning the older teen slipped his index finger inside Tav's hot hole. "You like that bitch?" He asked curling his finger upwards scraping the sensitive tissues roughly with his fingernail.

Tavros moaned and pressed his ass onto his hand trying to make him go deeper.

"Damn…I guess you do like it then," Gamzee said adding another finger then twisting them all around inside the boy's tight ass.

"Oh shit! Right there! Right there!" Tav begged ramming his ass onto his fingers.

Gamzee extracted his wet fingers denying Tav's second release, making him feeling unsatisfied and yearning, "here," he unzipped his baggy pants then pulled his massive rock hard cock out, "you won't be able to keep your voice down now." He gave his prick a few strokes then pressed it against Tav's hot and slippery hole.

"Oh fuck yes," Tavros thought biting the pillow bracing himself.

Then Mituna burst in screaming, "Cause I know that I'm bad, but I know that I'm good at it, sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it!"

"What the fuck Mituna!?" Gamzee roared throwing the empty glass bottle at the laughing adult but missing by only a few centimeters.

"You throw like a cross eyed bitch!" He laughed running back into the darkness from whence he came. "Later Gamzee! Smell my ass!" He yelled as he ran.

Then Kankri popped in, "excuse me but have you guys seen-"he stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted the two teens. "Hey!" He yelled narrowing his eyes and paused for a few seconds, "what're ya'll doin?"

"Get out!" Gamzee screamed throwing a thick book at the sweater wearing adult but this time hitting him square in the face.

"You only get one of those," Kankri said rubbing his sore face then leaving to go find Mituna.

"Fuckin noisy ass niggas commin down here messin me up," Gamzee grumbled turning his attention back on Tavros who was trembling due to the embarrassment his just endured. "Awww, it's ok bro," he said in a soothing voice while tracing the features on Tav's back gently with his dry index finger. "They all up and left already."

"Please go shut the door," Tavros responded talking into the pillow.

Gamzee grunted and removed his finger, "fine, I'll be right back," he groaned hopping off the bed to go close the wide opened door. "Damn door, wasn't botherin me none."

On his trip back from shutting then locking the door Gamzee spotted what looked like his goat guy fighting a tiny bull, "I gotta stop smoking that stuff," he told himself as he got back into bed. Just as he got back into the same position he was in before he was so rudely interrupted his phone went off. "Fuck! I can't do nothing can I!?"

Tavros couldn't do anything but laugh at his pissed off friend as he fumbled for his phone in the one of the night stands drawer.

It was just Kurloz face timing him, "what?" He answered in an irritated tone.

"_Bro you need to hurry up and join us," _the curly headed mute signed, "_we gonna start without ya." _

"Shit…I'm kinda busy at the moment though bro," Gamzee said turning the phone around so he could show his invertabrother Tav's hot and wagging ass.

"_I'm next!" _Kurloz signed frantically.

"You wish," Gamzee said shutting his phone off then placing it on the night stand, but not before he took a picture or two of Tav's lovely backside.

"What's taking him so long," Tavros thought getting a little inpatient, "just fuck me already," he said backing his ass up.

"Whatever ya say man," Gamzee said pressing his weeping tip against Tav's tight virgin hole.

"Oh shit~" Tavros moaned as Gamzee ever so slowly began to penetrate him. He bit into the pillow and clenched the sheets tighter. Soon a small puddle of his tears and drool began to stain the pillow.

"Fuck," Gamzee huffed trying to go deeper inside the tight space. "Not gonna last that long like this." Inch after painful inch slowly drove in deeper past Tav's swollen ass cheeks.

More tears rolled down the doped up boys face as the painful but pleasurable act worsened, "it's too…ahhh~…big ah!" he sobbed clenching hard around Gamzee's throbbing cock.

"You need to relax brother," Gamzee said rubbing up and down Tav's back trying to make him stop all the constant clenching." Just calm down," he whispered thrusting the last bit of his cock into his crying friend.

At long last Tavros finally relaxed long enough to allow Gamzee to actually start his brutal attack on his stuffed ass. "How does that feel bitch?" He asked as he started pushed inwards. His massive prick tearing it's away into Tav's sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck…it's too big," Tavros whimpered as his small trembling body was filled to the brim with sinful pleasure, his fingers scrambling at the sheets trying to relieve some of the tension. "Please…take it out!"

(Back on the floor)

"Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up. You'se a fine motherfucka, won't you back that azz up. Call me big daddy when you back that azz up. Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that ass up." Mr. Baphy said forcing Mr. Bull into a corner.

"Leave me alone!" The bull screamed pressing its back up against the wall trying to kick the goat away.

(On the bed)

Tavros started to moan loader, his body instinctively moving up to meet his friend's cock as his tingling need to cum increased. The anal fucking he was receiving still hurt, but it was starting to hurt in a good way, the way his bottom burned after Gamzee gave him a spanking. It mingled with his arousal and the pleasure in his cock, making it bearable.

"Oh fuck…feels so fuckin good." Gamzee moaned.

Now he was moving with him, humping his hips backwards. The strangest sensation was building up in his core as Gamzee started fucking his ass without mercy, taking it as roughly as he could. Tavros squealed and squirmed beneath him. It hurt so good and he could feel his cock rubbing over some place deep inside of him that was building a tension he'd never felt before. His asshole still burned, but in the way his dick did before he came...

Pain and pleasure clashed together inside of him as Gamzee ravaged his virgin ass. The friction of his cock flared as he savagely fucked his ass, mewling cries forced out of him with every thrust even as his own pleasure climbed higher.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!" Tavros yelled unable to keep his voice down.

The orgasm slammed into him with all the force of a freight train. Tavros howled as his friend pillaged his ass, feeling his body convulsing around his cock. His hips bucking wildly as he squeezed and arched, lost in the wild spasms of his climax. Dimly he was aware that the cock in his ass was becoming thicker, the thrusts became harder and rougher. He sobbed with the overwhelming sensations as his orgasm grew and multiplied, despite the fact that Gamzee's hands were now on his hips, holding him in place as he ravaged his asshole. There was no need for stimulation on his cock to keep his orgasm going, it was spurred on by every drag of Gamzee's cock over the sweet spot deep inside of him.

His cock pumped and burrowed into Tavros as he finally went limp beneath him, unable to move his muscles after the orgasm which had just shook his body. Tavros could feel him moving, pummeling him from behind, and his little whimpers were finally drowned out by his shout of triumph as he surged forward particularly hard, burying himself in his ass and hot cum jetted into the deep inside the tight space.

The pulsing of his cock made him moan, he could actually feel each spurt forcing its way inside of his sweaty body. The boiling liquid drowned his insides, filling him up even more with Gamzee's cock blocking the way for its escape. Tavros moaned, his asshole clamping down and milking every last drop of cum from him.

His heavy weight collapsed on top of him, covering his tiny frame with his own. Gamzee's hands ran underneath to rub Tav's nipples as he tenderly kissed his shoulder, both of them panting as their breath returned and they came down from the sensual high. Tavros turned his head to meet Gamzee's lips for a kiss; it was a very soft and gentle one, belying the savage fucking he'd just pounded his virgin asshole with.

"I love you Gamzee," Tavros said hugging Gamzee's neck, his body about to shut down from exhaustion.

Gamzee smiled warmly and closed his eyes, "I love you too Tavros."

(On the floor!)

"I said leave me alone!" The bull screamed running away from the persistent goat. "Buddha! Ganesha! Rama Krishna!" One of you guys come save me!

"C'mon baby it's my birthday!" Mr. Baphy said slowing chasing him, "I'm gonna get ya sooner or later."

**Hotdog! My burfday is on Sunday…somebody get me a present! I hope I get a football! P.s. please don't hit me zam after you read this! Your punches hurt! **


	19. Chapter 19

The Burnout and the Pansy

! Meanwhile!

"AC turns the TV down and looks up at the ceiling because she thought she heard a squeaky sound." Back at the puppet shop Nepeta was in the middle of roleplaying with her homeboy Equius and her girl Aradia. "AC knew something strange was going on upstairs because no one else lived with her in the house."

"Bump. Bump. Bump." Aradia made some sound effects right on queue when the crazy cat girl pointed at her.

"As AC got closer to the stairways all she heard then she heard her baby's voice in her ear screaming out..."

Equius sighed when it was his turn. "Good grief…You're contagious, touch me baby, give me what you got."

Nepeta smiled in satisfaction then she pointed over to Aradia. "Then a man said…"

"Sexy lady drive me crazy, drive me wild!" The red head sang out playing with the cool, calm, and collected buff male's long silky locks.

"AC couldn't believe this shit!"

"Nepeta! Language please," Equius said sternly.

"Sorry…"

"TAAAAAAVROOOOS!" Just then Rufio burst through the front door and dashed in with large tears streaming down his tan face. "WHERE ARE YOU MY BABY!?"

"Whoa. Whoa." Aradia said running up to the panicking adult then grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "What's wrong with you mamma bear?"

"Tavros is…gone and I can't…find him and I don't know where he is!" Rufio sobbed crying on the girls shoulder and hugging her tightly. "Oh God he must have run away! I'm a terrible big brother! GYAAAAAA!"

"Uhhh…your doin…your doin good." Aradia said uncertainly rubbing his head tenderly as he cried on her. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" She whispered looking at the two others who were watching the dramatic show.

"Ummm…Rufio," Nepeta interrupted his crying by tapping him on his shoulder. "Tavros went with Gamzee and the others to Louisiana two days ago. They should be leaving tomorrow morning."

"W-what?" Rufio ceased his pathetic sobbing and stared down at the petit girl.

"Yeah didn't he tell you," Aradia asked pushing him off her. "He told all of us."

"THAT LITTLE FUCKER LEFT THE STATE AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Rufio roared shaking Nepeta with his eyes a flame. "Oh hell no!"

"oooooohhhh…Tav's gonna be in soooo much trouble!" Aradia whispered in Equius ear.

"I need a towel," the blushing brute stated getting up then leaving the room.

"Cool it down angry clown he'll be back tomorrow night," a VERY dizzy and disoriented Nepeta said when Rufio stopped shaking her. "Then you can unleash your hot Puerto Rican furry out on him."

"And what's worse he let that fuckin deadbeat druggie talk him in to going with his stupid ass!" Rufio kept rambling on and on acting like the drama queen he really was. "Next time I see that guy I'm gonna do something so nasty I swear fo Jesus!"

"That's right," then someone else made their way into the loud room, but it was a female this time. "Tell your boy to stay away from my boo understand?" It was just Vriska casually walking up to them with her hands hidden away in her pockets. "Because of that little Can my guy won't even put out anymore. Now that's not cool." She said pulling out a cigarrate then lighting it.

"Excuse me you little racist bitch!" Rufio stood up to her and stared down at her right in her cold unfeeling blue eyes. "That's my beloved little brother you're talking about! So you better watch your mouth."

She smiled and blew out a puff of toxic smoke in his face making the pissed off adult cough and wheeze. "You better back off Bean Burrito before I decide to deck you're old boarder hoppin ass."

"What did you say Blanco!?" Rufio screamed clenching his fists.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! If you're gonna fight take it outside." Equius said emerging from the back with a whole heap of fresh white towels.

"How about we settle this over a fun round of roleplaying huh!?" Nepeta insisted taking both of the quarreler's hands in her own. "What do ya say?"

"Back off book-book before I do something I'm going to regret," Vriska threatened pulling her hand out of the cat girls grasp. "Wait…I won't regret it."

"Blue eyed devil," Rufio mumbled staring at the smoking girl.

"There you are," then Kanaya walked into the shop and grabbed Vriska's forearm, "I really don't like it when you ditch me like that."

"This place sure is…interesting," a tall and skinny short haired blond girl said following behind Kanaya.

"Help me get her out of here Rose," Kanaya said trying to push Vriska out before she started a fight. "There's not going to be any more bloodshed tonight."

"Fine I'll try," Rose said grabbing Vriska's arm then escorting her out. "Now where did the others get too?" She said looking from right to left as they exited the shop.

"You guys haven't seen the last of me! Remember keep that big assed bitch away from Gamzee or some heads are gonna roll!" Vriska yelled as the two girls dragged her away to go look for their group.

"Nyaaaaa! I'm here!" Yelled yet another young woman running into the shop with a bag full of burgers. "What I'd miss?" She asked tilting her head to the side when she noticed everyone's confused expressions.

"Give me some of that cheezburger Meulin," Nepeta said snatching the bag away from her older sister.

**Oh dip! I wonder what is going to happen next. **


End file.
